Face the Music
by Calamity in Motion
Summary: With her payments running late to GeneCo, Sage's only option is to accept a position as a Gentern. Now the psychotic Pavi Largo has his eyes on her, and His offer isn't as easy to swollow. Pavi/OC/Graverobber WARNING:Violence, Sexual Content, and Non-con.
1. Ultimatum

**My affinity for strange, sociopathic men has surfaced again, thanks to this movie. All I can say is, I liked the way he moved. That freaky man was sexy, so I'm just gunna go ahead and write this fantasy. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**It moves rather quickly, but only because I was getting bogged down with the intro. The next will start the main story.**

**This will be mainly a Pavi/OC with some Graverobber/OC thrown in as well. Cuz let's face it, he was a charmer too.**

**Beware of future Violence, Gore, Sexual content (including possible Non-con) and just general naughtiness. If you're easily offended or disgusted**

**1) I'm surprised you enjoyed that movie**

**2) You probably shouldn't read this fic.**

**Also:**

**For those who want to know, **_**Makatza**_** is a Basque name meaning "Wild, or Untamed"**

**Sometime's I do things on purpose!**

**R&R plz, it inspires me to continue. I don't want to post something that's just going to sit there.**

I pounded down the alley with furious tears falling down my face. And I'd thought this city couldn't get worse. Fucking hell, I was screwed on all sides and there wasn't a damned thing I could do to fix it but play chew toy for the Largo family.

As expected my partner-in-crime was chilling in the cardboard and cloth lined dumpster. (A hamper for the shops around it) I caught the dumpster edge and willed the sniffling to stop. The Graverobber looked up from behind his multicolored hair and grinned.

"You look all splotchy. Something wrong?"

I wouldn't expect sympathy from the likes of him. Those who did were shooting too much Zydrate. He wasn't the guy who let you cry on his shoulder, but he was the only thing I had. I peddled his supply to other markets and he gave me a percentage. Of course a chunk of that went back to him for a bit of the Glow. Sometimes it helped to feel nothing.

"I'm fucked, that's what's wrong."

"This isn't the good fucked, just for clarification? Are these tears of joy or misery?"

"**GeneCo**'s collecting its debt, you jackass." I dropped my forehead against the ledge of the dumpster and tried to breathe normally.

"Repo?" Suddenly his tone was serious and I heard the stirring of his movement. He stood and lifted my head, brows deeply furrowed. I shook from his grasp then sniffled quietly.

"Then _what_?" he asked drawing back a little to cross his arms. That was the last burst of Gentleman I was going to get out of him. Wouldn't expect anything else, so after I made him help me in the dumpster, I told him what had happened to me last night before dawn.

**oOo**

The black bag wasn't torn from my head until I'd been shoved into a chair.

Lights, at first, seemed bright as the sun, and I squinted, lifting an arm to shield my eyes. Slowly, the blur of color become an office. A very specific office . My stomach dropped to my knees and I whipped around to look about, trembling like a cornered animal. People **died** in this room..

Rotti Largo himself sat behind the great mahogany desk at the front of the room. His twin guards walked parallel paths around him and lifted their rifles. My heart did a funny little flip in my chest before I made myself look away from them and back at the man who had promised my surgeries were the perfect gift to myself.

"_Such a pretty face should be cultured, not left to fade."_

The stupid part was, at the time, I'd thought the financing they offered was a fucking God-send. Well, two months later and my bills were piling up. **GeneCo** didn't respond well to unpunctuality. I had been living in fear of a Repo Man for weeks now. It seems they wouldn't even bother with that.

"Sage Makatza." The King of **GeneCo**, said my name with a smile in his voice. He had something planned that I wouldn't enjoy, but couldn't refuse. Flashes of news clippings fired off in my brain. All the victims of the Repo Men, cut open with their entrails spilling out onto the pavement. Assuming of course the entrails weren't what he'd been after.

My throat had closed off and wouldn't allow me to reply, though my lips parted.

"Fuck the little bitch, we should just kill her."

My eyes snapped to the oldest brother, Luigi Largo. His temper was legendary, and the body count was ever-rising. Though it's not as if that was such a shocker. In a world that sanctioned Organ-stealing moonlighters, murder wasn't really as big a deal as it used to be.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Amber shrilled from the couch. She was a Largo by birth but went by the stage name Sweet. She was also addicted to the knife, which came with the added bonus of Zydrate-junkie, but I didn't judge that too harshly. Who, in this rotting city _hadn't _tried a little spark of the street drug?

"And what the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?" Luigi stood strait, ready to clash, but she just lounged across the couch with a scowl.

"Obviously she's here because she can do something for **GeneCo**."

Luigi's mouth shot wide to retort, but Rotti Largo boomed a "**Silence**!" and they both cowered like frightened dogs before going back to their respective tasks. I, on the other hand, was two seconds away from hyperventilating.

"Well, I suppose the surprise is ruined." Rotti smiled amiably as I held myself, the picture of friendship and trust. He steepled his fingers. "I'm sure you know you're a beautiful girl, Miss Makatza."

"No dispute'a _there_."

The lyrical voice floated from the back corner of the office. My body tensed visibly, but I was far too frightened to risk looking at the final brother. His '_Replace Your Face_' campaigns were all over the city and everyone watched the Genetic Opera.

Rotti's expression darkened a moment and the soft chime of feminine laughter followed.

"What I'm offering, Miss Makatza, is a job."

"Job?" My voice sounded raspy. I swallowed but my mouth was like a desert. What the fuck was going on?

Again he flashed that fatherly smile, the smile that comforted the world. For a moment I was tempted to believe it. Just let myself see him as our savior rather than the man who might very well dissect me.

"Yes, my dear. A job. Recently we…_lost_ one of our Genterns, and are slightly understaffed." I didn't miss the pointed look he shot at the back corner. "It's come to my attention that you're a few months behind on your payments to **GeneCo**. It also appears that you have no income to speak of..."

"The company was laying off-"

"The details are not important." He cut me off with a slight raise in tone. "The point, Miss Makatza, is that it is well within **GeneCo**'s rights to _repossess_ its property."

My stomach did a flip and my surgically enhanced eyes widened until he chuckled.

"But I see no need in wasting talent, Miss Makatza." How many times would he say my name? Was it his way of telling me I was **GeneCo**'s now? I saw no other option here. It was right about here when fear began to melt into anger, which recently seemed to be my only two settings.

"What **kind** of _talent_?" the words were soft, but clipped as I gathered myself. King Largo lost a hint of his smile but recovered fast; the politician in him already spinning his news into something chewable and promising.

"Why your schooling, my dear! You attended schooling for surgical practice." One of the twin guards marched to his side and slapped down a file with my scan on the first translucent page. "It also appears you have preformed a few street surgeries. Is this correct?"

My jaw wouldn't unclench, so my "Yes" came out as a growl. Luigi laughed loudly, flipping his knife and watching me.

"The brat's a little feisty ain't she?" He must have caught my glare from behind the curtain of blood red hair because he stood strait and tightened his grip on his blade. Rotti Largo cleared his throat, gaining both our attention.

"So what do you say, Miss Makatza?" The King stood and came around his desk. I flinched when he offered his hand, but the old man curled his fingers around mine and squeezed until it hurt. I got the message and stood, maybe an inch or two above him.

"Why not put that talent to good use on **GeneCo**'s personal staff?" I stiffened when he wrapped and arm around my shoulders, holding me close, making me stoop. "Think of it as a payment plan for those little surgeries we gave you. It would be _unfortunate_ if you lost that heart and those..uh…"

Now this was something I was used to. My eyes had been perfect all my life, but when the chance came to change my image, I took hold of it with both hands. Thanks to **GeneCo**, my eyes were blue-violet and flecked with variations of the separate colors, rimmed in cobalt. I'd gone as far as permanently dying my hair the deep red of blood. Now the stuff just grew that way.

Wasn't surgery grand?

"_Unique_ eyes of yours." Rotti amended quickly.

"So, either I take this offer-"

"This _generous_ offer."

I'd almost managed to forget **he **was here. Not wanting to offend King Largo by snubbing his son, I bit through the suggestion.

"This _**generous **_offer, or I'll finally find out what a Repo Man _really_ looks like?"

"Well isn't she the quick one." Amber sat up, stretching like a pruning cat. Luigi grimaced.

"Quicker than _you_, at least."

As the two of them jumped up to go at it, Rotti steered me toward the elevator. His expression was tired. With a heavy sigh, he told me that he was exhausted by all of it. Rotti was growing old, he didn't want this to be the mess he finally croaked in. Couldn't blame him really.

After that, he'd walked me to the first checkpoint inside the tower, and given me one day to pack and say my good byes, though I had no one left. That seemed to make Rotti smile.

**oOo**

Grave's eyes were unfocused when I turned back to him. Either he was deeply digesting my story, or he'd zoned out halfway through and wasn't listening to a word I said.

"Oy." I shoved at this furr-covered shoulder and frowned. "You with us, Criminal King?"

He shook his head, snapping back into focus and arching a brow. "So you were..kidnapped? That's intense. At least you weren't raped."

"You're an ass." I stood quickly and grabbed the edge of the dumpster.

"What?" He complained, "Isn't that what happens when pretty girls get kidnapped? I'm just saying, you could have been sodomized or something."

"By Rotti-fucking-_Largo_? The man would have a heart attack just seeing me naked!" Growling out my frustration, I made to jump the ledge and leave his street, but suddenly Grave's hands were clamped down on my hips and I wasn't going anywhere.

I went still when he pressed me against the metal with his body and curled his fingers around my hands to keep them in place. The warm blast of his breath across the back of my neck sent a shiver down my spine, which he (unfortunately) felt. The Graverobber chuckled at this.

"I _was _listening. The King of the castle made you one of his pretty toys, on pain of death, and now you're coming to tell me of this horrible happening."

"See, when you say things like that, it kinda freaks me out. You're a little weird sometimes, Grave, and not in that quirky Val-Kilmer-from-Real-Genious way."

I'm sure he had no idea what I was taking about. Most people didn't really watched DVDs anymore. And even for them, it was an old one. Sometimes it depressed me that real, paradise existed in those tiny little disks. In _those_ worlds, the streets weren't littered with bodies and the coiner of _plastic surgery_ didn't hold the world in the palm of his hand.

"Well, I guess, the only thing I can ask is," I braced myself for his words and bit back a grin. "Can you score me some Medicinal grade Z now, or what?"

"Ugh!!" I slammed him against the back of the dumpster and lept the edge, landing in the street with a metallic jingle from my boots. The square plates that ran up the front of both, to the knees, gleamed under the street lights. The Graverobber didn't try to stop me from storming off. Instead I heard him laughing back in the alley.

"I'll get back to you on that, yeah?"

_**Douche**__ Bag._

So I was to be a Gentern. Exploiting myself to the Largo family so that they wouldn't kill me. Translation: I was going to be a bubble-headed slut to save my own wasted life.

But what could you really expect from a girl whose parents named her after a spice? Maybe I could pull off airhead. It could be my new look.

.

.

.

_Nah._

**oOo**

As the girl left with his papa, Pavi couldn't help the electric pricking of excitement just under his skin.

He wanted her. Wanted her badly.

Perfect skin, a trim little build, legs for miles. He could already imagine them wrapping around his waist. Hear her half-panic/half-pleasured cries as he pummeled into her. She would be terrified at first, they all were. When they saw his borrowed face; more so when they peeked beneath it. But he liked it when they squirmed.

Of course, he was _always_ ready for a willing partner, just so long as the punchline was "_Pavi Get's Laid_" it really didn't matter.

_This_ girl though; she looked like a fighter and the fantasy he was cooking up bulged the front of his leather pants. The Genterns currently groping at him were quick as always to notice, and giggled and cooed in delight. It was amusing of course, but he'd rather it be the new girl, this _Sage_. He hoped her name was at odds with her personality.

She'd be on his _personal_ detail.

**You might notice that some of the things Sage says will be a little _odd_. Don't be alarmed, she's only a little off. This world would breed madness, so she's really going to be a product of her environment.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be wrought with naughtiness and possible Ultra Violence.**

**Fun with Pavi, **_**which is the point of my story**_**, will begin.**

**Again, plz Review!!**


	2. Why Not

**So I was having a bit of trouble with the storyline. Sure I had a basic idea, but I had no idea where I was**_** going**_** with it. Then I found out something wonderful.**

**Pavi has a Myspace.**

**After loads of chatting, **_**maybe a little flirting**_**,(BTW, if you flirt, he **_**WILL**_** flirt back. And the man can make even **_**ME**_** blush), and lots of commentary/behind the scenes watching, I was reinspired. **

**Before, I really didn't know how dark I could take it, but after the bits of research I'm pleased to report that fun can, and will, be had. I don't think he'll make it quite up to my Joker standards, but keep in mind that Pavi is **_**still**_** a rapist/murderer. **

**Which means, be forewarned, this story will ****not**** be hugs and roses.**

**Anyway, sorroy this took so long, but Graduation is kind of eating all my time. This is the last week though, so YAY!**

The first incision glided across her forehead and temple.

With a hand steady as his Ser**GEN**s, Pavi slid the scalpel across the line of the tiny angel's jaw. Her eyes rolled, and the muffled shrieks nearly stole his focus, but he was intent now. There were times when even Pavi Largo turned serious.

The clink of steel from her wrists made him glance down, finally giving in to acknowledge her. It seemed, in a most grievous turn of events, he'd _forgotten_ the correct dosage of Zydrate for surgical procedures. She was out long enough to be carted back to **GeneCo'**s cold room and strapped down tight in a dentist's chair, but that was it.

The blade now slicing a clean path toward her right ear seemed so elegant in his hands. So fluid, almost artistic. And he did feel like an artist. It glinted surgical steel under bright overhead lighting, turning the brilliant red smear building along the edge into glossy, metallic almost-glow.

"Mm-ohh god, ihhht h-mmrght-" She cried out.

Well...That was a _meraviglioso, _wonderful,but he couldn't have her stretching the tissue and ruining the face. Her head was already strapped securely, he'd known to anticipate _that_ much.

"Hush, _bambina,"_ He murmured as he put down the scalpel to retrieve gloves. Now that the outline was done, he had to get to the messy part. The white latex snapped tight around his wrists, making her groan. The eyes had been a problem, since he didn't need the lids. She'd thrashed about enough to make his usual perfect lines into jagged ovals. Fixable, but irritating. It was for this very reason that he took his time with the next step.

It is frightfully simple to skin a human face. Pavi had found this in the beginning. He'd assumed, like many, all that tissue had to be clinging to the skull; somehow holding tightly to the rest of the face. In actuality, all one needed to do was cut the initial outline, separate the fine tissue from the edge, and you could_, _quite literally, _roll _the flesh from the skull.

The end result was a dripping slab of skin, but he quickly stretched it on the shaping grid and vaporized all excess moisture. The girl began to make strange, wet noises of agony as he stripped the gloves and tossed them into the incineration basket. Usually, he would have kept them on to play with the angel a little more, but tonight Pavi Largo found himself distracted.

This new creature, _Sage-Whatever_. She had been putting up a sturdy effort to find ways out of his detail. When he attended the carnival, she had somehow been scrawled onto the warehouse duty board. When he'd been to the Genetic Opera, instead of the pleasure of watching her dance about in the gauze, she'd been stationed in the back corner cubical, performing _Opera-Side Surgeries!_ ( a new fad for the dutiful watchers). The point was, she was avoiding him, without even _bothering _with subtlety.

Which meant he'd have to get more creative.

Pavi turned around and recoiled, drawing the back of his hand over his mouth as if to stop the disgust from spreading. His _Angel _was reduced to a quivering, half-crazed, slab of meat. No longer delicate and porcelain colored. Her hair was stained with deep, sticky red. It hung in heavy clumps around her head, only partially covering the disgusting expanse of torn muscle that now was her face.

With a sudden rush of wicked pleasure, he moved closer to his angel and released her gag. Her jaw bobbed a few times, emitting bubbles of sound like an animal. She was sobbing, and the salt of her tears burned its way to her throat ceaselessly. For a moment, he watched this trail, then pulled the silver hand mirror he'd been given by an adoring _bella _from his waistband and held it up for her.

"All finished, _bambina_. The Pavi is quick with his weapon, _si_?" The joke was lost on the pitiful creature once it saw its face in his mirror. He was forced to take hold of her hair when she kept turning away from the reflection. As her horrified sob-screams rose in volume, he couldn't help but laugh and give his fallen, hideous angel a proper goodbye.

**oOo**

"Mary, mother of_ fuck_ that's a big man."

Even Dena had to forgive my outburst this time. Her expression as the caveman-sized **G. I. Joe** sat in our booth was half wonder/half _good-christ_!

Both our hands shot out to the Zydrate gun, but I snatched it first. If he wouldn't have seen it, I would have stuck out my tongue at the victory. Instead, I put a sway in my step and smiled like a harlot, moving from the back of the tent toward him. The soldier grinned back with perfect block teeth. A little steroid happy for my tastes, but every girl can give in every once and a while to idol temptation, can't she?

"How can you use me?" I asked, though this bit of flirt was mandatory. The standard greeting, seeing as we were a _full service_ team.

"Basic facial package." His voice was incredibly deep and burly. The other girls around me cooed and giggled as they surrounded him. Dena, used to taking my current roll, stepped up behind him and draped herself over his chest.

"If you think you need to change, _sir._" All in breathy voices, we moved in around him, and I climbed into his lap with the Zydrate gun held aloft.

"Tell me where to put it." I smiled as he stared hard into my eyes. The soldier motioned once with a nod of his head, grinning at my innuendo, before I zapped the glowing blue euphoria into his left pec. The effect was instant, which is one reason, I'd discovered, the Gentern darned to get so close. This job had lots of fun introductions, with very little follow-through. The guy, or girl, came in, got a bit of an confidence boost then dropped in for a ride on the neon river.

I'd been getting these women all wrong. This job was…_fun_.

Dena whistled for me to dismount and get the cart of implants. I'd been under the impression that these gals were sex-on-tap, but they didn't really do much of it at all. At times, I'd found myself irritated with all the sex I _wasn't_ having with some of the god-like creatures that came in for touch-ups. I'm not exactly Mother Teresa with the abstinence thing, which kind of tied into my relationship with that scumbag Graverobber.

He liked _having_ sex, I didn't mind having it with _him, _everything else kinda stayed business. It was good that way. Plus, HEY, free Zydrate...though, I really didn't need that anymore, did I?

In fact, the girls seemed to be sneaking sparks of **Z** more then the customers asked for them. I figured _When in Rome_ and rolled merrily along throughout the day. I found that after a tiny dose of **Z**, I could be quite the customer-luring temptress and decided I might as well. The day passed in a haze of lap-hoping and fake smiles until finally Dena left me to clean up the station and head back to **GeneCo**.

My skin felt like it was riding an electric current as my nerve-endings began to respond again. The sensation had me leaning back against the chair with heavy breaths. Just as my lashes began brushing my cheeks, the tent flap whipped open and I had to push myself strait again to seem professional.

"How can you use me?" I asked with an authentic smile and turned around.

"An interesting question."

The Zydrate froze in my veins , snapping me into a faltering awareness. Pavi Largo waved off a set of guards and tucked his silver mirror into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. As my head began to spin from the rush of adrenalin, I noted that the middle Largo was looking rather snazzy this evening, in his black slacks and Italian leather. Shaking away that thought, I looked up at him.

"But one better left to a setting with'a more privacy, _no_?" He smiled behind his stolen face and moved closer, though I kept the surgical chair between us, just in case. "Besides, we haven't even been properly introduced yet."

"**I **am Paviche Antonio Largo." He gave a grand bow, sweeping out his arm before extending it toward me. My eyes skipped between it and his face a few times before giving in and placing my fingers in his. What could I really do? His dad was my boss…

And he looked much more intimidating up close.

"I _know_ who you are." I said briskly. His grip on my hand tightened when I tried to pull back.

"It would be _strano_, very strange, if you had not." He said softly, then before I knew what was happening, he'd tugged me against the chair so that it was the only thing separating us. "But normally, one answers with'a _their_ name, _si_?"

I leaned away from him, since I couldn't do more than that, and tried to steady my breathing. "You already know my name."

With the Zydrate lingering in my bloodstream, his touch sent crackles of feeling shooting up my arm. He smelled fucking wonderful. Like some kind of exotic spice, and completely masculine despite the…face. Which snapped me back into reality.

_Yeah Sage, the face. Keep in mind how it got there._

Pavi chuckled, finally letting me pull away from him, and nodded once. "_Brioso," _he murmured, "I like that."

_I'll _brioso_ your face if you touch me again._

It's not like he'd really even done much to me, besides grabbing my arm, and still my heart was racing. I had yet to decide whether that made me a coward, or smart. Pavi glanced toward the tent where the guards had returned. He waved them away with a flutter of his long fingers.

"I would love to play this game with you, _M'bello_, but we have'a no time. You must come'a with me now."

My reflexive step back made him frown slightly, but I didn't care. If this freak thought I was going anywhere with him, he had another thing coming. This must have shown on my face because Pavi gave a theatrical sigh and shrugged.

"It's'a me, or papa's guards, _caro."_

"What's the difference." I asked with crossed arms.

"My ride comes with drinks."

"You've gotta do better than that." I scoffed. "Are we talking juice, or something bubbly?"

His smile was all teeth, and odd behind his frowning mask. It sent a fresh shock of anxiety through me and for a moment I wondered if my curiosity would get me hurt. He was…strange, to say the least, and more than frightening when he got real close, but at the same time, I just wanted to know everything.

How exactly did one get into the habit of stealing faces? Why women? How did he manage to charm the pants off so many "_bellas_" when he looked like a cultured, playboy version of Leatherface? Only much more appealing. (which was just wrong in so many ways)

This could be my one chance to shadow the middle Largo, so why not? Somewhere in the back of my head a little cry of alarm sounded, but I crushed it down. So the **Z **was making me a little daring, I could handle it though.

He held open the tent flap for me as I scooted around the chair, keeping as far away from him as courtesy would allow.

"No funny business." I eyed him as we moved into the disserted square and walked toward a black limo. Pavi's smile was wolfish and almost-charming.

"That'a would be impolite, _bella_." He nodded, before opening the door for me to slide onto the leather interior.

I didn't miss that he never actually _agreed_.


	3. SynthWine

**I've been stressing over how I was going to do this scene, but then a thought just crashed against my brain-pan. Pavi Largo isn't exactly a gentlemen when it comes to females…so I've been ignoring the most obvious and believable of solutions.**

**Not anymore. ^_^**

**As for the MANY cries for more Graverobber, don't worry ducklings. All good things in their time.**

**(plus, THAT chapter was the first thing I wrote *tee-hee*)**

**Also for those of you who are wondering what happened to the **_**violence**_** that usually governs my stories…don't panic. It isn't gone, just biding its time. You know how I love my shock-value scenes. :D**

_You do not think Pavi Largo is attractive. You do _not_ think Pavi Largo is attractive!_

_Youdonotthinkpavilargoisattractive!!!_

My fingers were white talons around the base of my crystal tumbler as I tried not to look up at his face. (or _her_ face, whatever). The window, sure. His jacket. His chest…Later I would blame this whole situation on my addiction.

"Deep breaths, _tesoro."_

On reflex I looked up at him, then couldn't look away. "Sir?"

"You look'a terrified." He smiled, daring me to deny it. Which, of course, I couldn't, so instead I turned red and looked away. Pavi chuckled, shaking his head while I downed the rest of what was in my glass. He watched in amusement as I shook off the fowl taste while the alcohol burned its way down to my stomach.

"What exactly did you want from me, Mr. Largo, if you don't mind me asking?" _Or quickly changing the subject. _

"You've'a been here nearly a week, _cara_, and still the Pavi has rarely seen you."

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?"

"I thought that if'a you refused to make the first effort, I would'a gladly take over."

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"_Gioco d'amore_."

"I don't speak Italian." _But I knew what that last part meant._

He nodded once with the hint of a smile beneath his stolen face. "Perhaps'a for the best."

In other words, I didn't _want_ to know what he was saying. Great.

"There is a function inside **GeneCo** this evening. You will come'a as my guest, _si_?"

_Because I really had a choice._

"Wouldn't it be a little strange for the hired help to be your date?"

"The Pavi does not discriminate class, _bella_."

Which didn't answer my question.

The limo was beginning to slow, but the windows were covered by a dark cloth and I couldn't see out of them. Pavi glanced over my shoulder at the driver's window slot then took a slow breath, like he was readying himself for something. Which made me really nervous.

"You must'a forgive me, _bella_. It seems we will not'a be alone much longer."

_Gee. THAT broke my heart._

I began to rethink those words when the limo pulled to a complete stop and the doors were wrenched open by muscular (bondage?) guards. Wearing only leather pants, straps, and black shades, the stoic young men trailed Pavi's younger sister, Amber. She wasn't someone I'd ever wanted to be stuck in a car with.

I hopped to the seat with Pavi before Amber's guards could crush me. They sat on either side of her, even in the car, which had to be irritating…though…on closer inspection, I noticed that her pupils were a bit _large_, even for the surgical enhanced things she had. Her head lolled back against the leather seat and she took slow, deep breaths.

_Soooome-one was Hii-igh!!!_

Part of me wanted to tell her daddy, the other wanted to ask if she'd gotten it from the Graverobber. I hadn't seen him since the night I'd signed over my soul.

I stiffened when my thigh brushed against Pavi's. Was he as aware of it as I was? Did that mean anything? This seat was shorter then Amber's, so there was only a few inches between us. As I pressed myself into the door, the Scalpel Slut started to drift back.

"What the fuck is _she_ doing in here, Paviche?" She pressed her fingers into her hairline, feeling the newest changes now that her nerves were responding.

"_Benvenuta_, sweet sister. _Come stai_?"

"Wha…" she trailed off as she sluggishly tried to translate the Italian. "How am I?"

He nodded patiently, eyeing her newest look with a mild interest. Her hair was purple, today, cut in a downward slope toward her chin; which had also been worked on. Her dress was something from a millennium ago, in the 1960s. It was…_different_.

"I'm fine-uh.._Bene_."

Well, this was awkward.

"What the fuck, Pavi?" (Geez, this family loved their F-bombs) Luigi Largo glowered just outside the door. My eyes jumped around the car frantically as I tried to figure out where to move. There were only two seats in this place, and I was already crushed against one of the brothers. The only other place I could really go was…

Pavi's hands suddenly appeared on my hips and he pulled me back across his lap. My brows snapped up and I felt everything go rigid, but this only made him chuckle.

"There's'a room now, brother." The smugness in his tone made me think that maybe this hadn't been entirely accidental, which made my anxiety bleed into irritation.

So now he was playing with me? No sir…**not **going to happen.

I leaned back against the door and shifted as far from him as I could, pretending to make room for his temperamental brother. As the eldest Largo-spawn slid in, the tense vibe in the limo was nearly tangible.

"Why are we in this cramped-ass car together?" Luigi demanded, glaring at each sibling in turn. "Why don't we have our own?"

"I assume it is so that'a we arrive together, brother." Pavi slid me back down his lap while smiling at his sibling. I grit my teeth and despite my annoyance, had to wrap an arm around his shoulders to keep upright and out of Luigi's way. I'd watched that wrathful S.O.B. shiv one of the Genterns only two days ago! I had no intension of sharing her fate.

On the other hand, Pavi's fingers were brazenly skimming the line of my thigh. I looked up to give him a _Stop-it-or-you'll-loose-them_ glare but he wasn't even paying attention to me. Could this just be an idle tick? A compulsion he could not control? I knew little about Nymphomaniacs and their habits, but perhaps I should learn quickly.

"Did you have to bring your toy along, Pavi?" Amber crossed her arms and gazed distastefully across the car at me. Her brother gave my thigh a slow squeeze and nodded toward the guards.

"You have'a yours."

To this, she could only smile, leaning back against one and looping her arm with the other.

Ok…

The leather of Pavi's jacket creaked softly as he shifted to angle me closer. I'd still managed to lean toward the window until now. Maybe he just knew I wouldn't make a fuss with the others so close.

The prick.

I could smell him from this close, and as I breathed in the scent, a chill passed down my spine. He smelled…masculine. Like leather and cologne and something dark and unique that was his alone. I don't think even Luigi wanted to get out of that car as I did, which said a lot as he was currently flipping a knife open and closed and glaring at everyone. I however was more worried about the Italian wannabe that now had his fingers gliding up my spine and back down in a slow path.

"Get a room, you woppy fuck." Luigi grimaced at the two of us then turned away when the limo pulled to a stop. He was the first to jump out, and I saw the huge, crowd-pleasing smile that plastered itself to his face once he did. Amber was next, sandwiched between her guards and smiling prettily at the flashing cameras.

"If'a you really want to stay in the car, I'm sure I can keep us occupied."

I jerked at the closeness of his voice then quickly slid from his lap and moved to the other seat.

"Af-" I cleared my throat so that I sounded like a big-girl again, "After you, Mr. Largo."

"I'll see you inside, _M'bello_." I stiffened when he caught my arm and pulled it, wrist up, toward him. His lips, or her's, brushed across the sensitive flesh and his eyes locked with mine before he stepped out of the limousine and began the work of wooing the crowd.

While the door shut so that the driver could take me around to the side entrance, I sank down into my chair and took a few measured breaths. This was a bit ridicules. Reacting this way to him made me feel like I was giving in, which in turn made me angry.

**GeneCo's **party was apparently for all the wealthy customers. Decorated in gold and marble with Geneterns milling about with drinks and food trays and sultry smiles. Rotti Largo could be seen at the head of the huge room, laughing along with the well-dressed muckety-mucks. How was it that no one could see the blackness that seemed to seep from the King? How did they ignore that all the warmth and goodness was sucked from the room when he simply entered? They would understand if their payments were ever late, but judging by their finery and stature, these people would never have to worry about such things.

Uhhhg!

I was tired, irritated, and ready to go home. God, how long had it been since I last slept in my own bed instead of those horrible cots in the staff quarters? My back was starting to resent me. When the next drink cart came around I pretended to be waiting a table and grabbed the first tray. A sixer. If I was going to be here, I would at least enjoy myself.

Standing near the door, I watched as Pavi and Amber played the socializing game. Luigi shadowed his father, playing the dutiful heir for all to see. My first flute was drained and I shivered off the taste of synthetic wine.

I needed to get home. Back to my life where face-wearing crazies were still freaks and dresses reached below the ass. This plastic bullshit over my eyes was also starting to get irritating. I wanted to see Grave and, damnit, I wanted to wear flat shoes for at least a day!

**xXx**

Several hours later I felt like jumping into someone's pants. Alcohol made me friendly, which I knew, but had conveniently ignored. I'd made several Aristocrat admirers as I walked the room with my tray and pretended to be collecting empty glasses. I'd since gotten a bit uneasy in my heels.

"_Com'è il vino_?"

I jumped, nearly dropping my tray and spun around. Pavi, grinning mildly, stood far too close behind me. The urge to roll my eyes was nearly too strong to suppress, but despite my current state of inebriation, I managed to be courteous.

"Mr. Largo?"

"How's the wine?" he translated, tilting his head a bit as if seeing something strange in my expression. In my drunkenness, honesty came quicker than intelligent thought.

"Terrible. Just like every other Synth-food out there being served."

He nodded once, glancing over my shoulder at the party. "Have you never had the real thing, _bella_?"

I didn't like starring at him through this haze of red, but the black ribbons that held my mask in place were looped through my hair. Far too complicated for my clumsy fingers now. I leaned back against the wall.

"In case you haven't noticed, Nature kinda lost the race around here. The only real wine left is probably in _your_ father's cellar." Pavi stepped closer and I stood strait.

Then nearly collapsed.

The alcohol had finally hit, and though it wasn't real fermented grapes, the stuff still sent the world spinning long enough for me to open my eyes in a hallway.

"You look like you could use'a the air." Pavi stood a few feet away. Giving me space to breathe and center myself. Which didn't go unappreciated.

"Would you like'a to try it? _Real_ wine, that is." Something in the way he looked at me said that was not a great idea. At the same time, maybe I was just letting my personal grudges cloud my judgment. Grave had often told me I was quick to categorize people between _Like_ and **Loathe**. Not wanting to start something I couldn't finish, I whipped out a snarky comment, fighting hard against slurs.

"You know, I take candy from strangers too."

Pavi rolled his eyes then, and stepped forward too suddenly for me to react. I jerked back against something solid with a curse as he reached around me to open the door. When he did, I stumbled backward into it.

The world tilted a bit and I must have followed because, suddenly, the middle Largo had me bundled in his arms and was helping me toward the desk at the center of this apparent office. The leather of his jacket was warm against my skin, and though I should have pulled away, for a moment I snuggled closer. He still smelled wonderful, even after this whole night. I breathed in the heady scent, letting my eyes drift closed a moment.

"_Ti desidero_." His voice was a rumble that passed down my spine and into my gut. Tingles of sensation rippled along the edges of my skin. Clenching my jaw, I forced myself to push back away from the freakish temptation. He was looking at me intently which made my face flush. Not knowing what else to do, and unwilling to submit to him, I fired off.

"Speaking in another language isn't going to improve your chances, big boy." However cliché, his words had been strangely appealing, like everything else about him today. But he couldn't know that.

_Damn you Alcohol!_

"And if I get strait'a to business?"

"Would you know what to do once you started?"

He laughed at that, shaking his head. When he stilled however, I noticed just how bright his eyes gleamed from behind the mask.

"What are you saying, _cara_?"

Feeling playful and rude, I scoffed.

"I'm questioning you _testicular fortitude_."

He arched both brows as I cocked a hip to the side, and arched one right back. For a long time the room was silent and slowly my confidence began to waver. He didn't stop looking at me. I felt as if those eyes could see down passed the skin; felt the tingle as they picked through my emotional grid until he found what he wanted.

"You are'a _serious_?" The way he said it let me know that this was not an insult he heard often, if at all. Letting my expression slip into boredom, I crossed my arms and shrugged. Pavi nodded, looking down in thought, then, straitening himself, moved forward with determination.

On impulse, I backed away, hitting the wooden desk behind me. Pavi didn't stop until our breath mingled (mine coming faster and far shallower than his). His arms came down on either side of me, bracing against the desk and caging me between them.

"That wasn't an invitation." _Though it sure as hell sounded like one_.

Pavi smiled again. "You attack'a my pride, _tesoruccio, _but I can'a forgive you." When he leaned forward even more, my breath caught in my throat. "Now, what was that line you use for'a the customers?"

_How can you use me…_Which I would never say in his presence again.

Pavi wasted no time as I tried to make my brain come up with a reply. As my jaw bobbed silently, his hands slipped under both my thighs and I was popped up onto the desk. He nestled himself between them, one hand skimming up the front seam of my uniform. My own hands were frozen on the desk's surface, like the rest of me.

"Where's that snarky comeback, _bella_?" he asked and the first button popped open.

Like the world had been taken off its freeze-frame, mobility rushed back to me in the form of a swift knee to his ribs. I rolled with the blow, putting all my weight behind it, and smiled when it forced him sideways a few steps.

"Right there." I panted, pushing back into a sitting position as Pavi grunted and shook off the blow. _Take that mother fucker._ Laughter was bubbling up from my chest, until his eyes lifted to meet mine again and I caught sight of his expression.

Something had changed. Like the warmth being sucked from a room. His eyes were sharp, and his smile actually made me shrink away. It was so cold it scared me, and living in _this_ world, that meant something.

This time, when he moved toward me, it was to capture both my wrists. I tried to kick out at him, but with a strength I hadn't expected, he yanked me off the desk and tossed me onto the floor. The impact on my hip made me hiss in a breath and my head bounced off the polished wood with a dull _thunk._ I scrambled back up, grabbing the desk, but he was already above me.

Pavi's fingers twisted into my hair, pulling tight. I clawed at his hands, but the man paid little attention. Instead, he hauled me, struggling like a feral cat, back to the desk and slammed me against it. I groaned softly, head spinning, legs weak as he laid me onto the desk surface and gathered my wrists in one hand.

"Get away from me you sick son of a bi-"

"That's _mia madre_, you're talking about, _bella_. Let's'a not be rude, _si_?"

He hadn't seen rude yet.

Jaw clenched, I yanked both arms as hard as I could from his grasp. Once free, I rolled onto my stomach on the desk and scrambled toward the opposite side, but Pavi caught my legs. He drug me back across the surface, pinning me down with the weight of his body. The heat of him scorched me from the backs of my knees to the nap of my neck and when his arm snaked around my front to pull me back against the proof of his excitement, my breath hitched audibly.

Pavi laughed softly, his breath stirring my hair. "You're move, _bella_."

He was too close, too strong and god damnit did he smell good. I shoved upward, but the action only managed to press us closer so I went still again, cheek pressed against the desk. My breath was quick, and shallow, my uniform open and spread around my breasts. Pavi brushed the crimson hair from my face and smiled.

"Is this'a all it takes, _bella_?" he asked, running his finger over the curve of my shoulder. "Is this'a what you like?" Then he leaned in closer, "Should I spank you over my knee like an obstinate child?"

I couldn't stop the flood of warmth through my body as his voice dropped an octave next to my ear. The arm that had circled my waist now dipped lower and his fingers teased the line of my upper thigh. I shuddered, despite myself and closed my eyes tight.

_Weakness thy name is __**Domination**__._

From the party room came a swell of music and Pavi sighed. When he stepped away I was too shocked to really move. What would come now? How much would I hate myself in the morning?

"As much as I would'a love to throw you down and make you scream for me, _bella_, duty, unfortunately, calls." I pushed up slowly, looking back over my shoulder and trying to slow my breathing. Pavi straitened his leather jacket, and gave a gentlemanly bow. "But don't worry. We aren't finished."

With that, he walked out and I was left wondering what in the FUCK had just happened.


	4. Pictures

**Author's Note:**

**Buona sera everyone! (Or Buongiorno, whatever. I'm easy)**

**It's been a while, so I hope you like the 3000 and some-odd words I managed, to make up for that. The truth is, I've been struggling with this story, and until recently didn't know how to go about it. Those who have read my other stuff know I'm fond of Violence and demented relationship dynamics. It's been bugging me that there is so little of that here, so I'm ready to slip back into my old ways and give Mr. Largo a little push toward Scary. **

**Also**

**If anyone wants the photographs mentioned in this chapter, PM me and I'll link/send them to you.**

**These pictures kinda re-inspired me. I was lost as to how to show Pavi's darker side and stay true to his character. Thank the Goddess, Ogre gave me exactly what I needed, and now I'm happy to continue. (Cuz between you and me, I was thinking of deleting it. But not anymore!)**

**The last picture is the background on my comp, because his evil smile is **_**Hella**_**-sexy.**

**(This first bit was inspired by "Same Song and Dance" by Eminem. If you haven't heard it, or don't like him, listen anyway. It's just so…fucked up. *bright smile*)**

**R&R PLZ!!!**

**Pavi Largo**

"Someone! Help me!!" The pretty blonde's fingers had long ago turned bloody and weak as she pounded on the deeply tinted glass of the inside of his car. (Not that it really mattered, he didn't need her _hands_.) Thrown carelessly across the back seat, she continued to beat at the window, sobbing and carrying on for the last half hour.

"You're only going to hurt'a yourself, _bella_." Pavi did a rather distracted soothing voice as he steered the car to the right, but it evidently wasn't up to par. She turned to him, eyes wide and glassy, and he suddenly regretted trying to shush her.

"_Please_." Her voice broke as she drug herself to the center console. The passenger seat had been leaned back as far as it could be for when she had been unconscious, so she rolled herself into it easily and grabbed his sleeve. His _200 dollar_ sleeve.

"Please, Mr. Largo. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I just…" Her voice trailed off into a quiet sob and he glanced over. The fine blue material of his sleeve was wrinkling under her bloody fingers. The shirt was ruined. Eyes narrowing slightly, he looked up at her only to shift to another worry entirely.

Her face, once smooth and rosy, was now splotchy and swollen from her continuous sobbing. He couldn't have that, not if he wanted that beautiful little face for himself. The girl (he'd already forgotten her name) seemed to take his attention as a sign that he cared, and gallingly pushed on.

"I just want to go _home_." And, just like that, her voice was so strained, so sweet, he nearly kissed her. Tonight had started out being just about sex. He was bored, and craving something new; but the more time he'd spent with her, the more she smiled, or batted her lashes, something in him had stirred. The need to posses her beauty; to steal it for himself like the dragons in fairytales. He hadn't been able to control himself, and as soon as he'd gotten her into his car, it'd been off to **GeneCo** tower. Off to the sterile, chilled rooms in the underground floors where he could properly work without distractions.

Pavi figured she deserved honesty at this point, so he didn't worry about cushioning his words when he spoke to her.

"I'm _not'a_ taking you home tonight, _bella_." She didn't seem to understand at first, then the color flushed from her cheeks, her mouth falling open.

"B-but, when..?"

"You won't'a be going back any time soon." To this he chuckled softly, turning his attention back on the rubble-lined back road he'd taken, just to be safe. That probably wasn't the smartest of actions.

With a wild cry, the girl launched herself at him, clawing and biting and slapping at his face. All the while she screamed obscenities and promised retribution should he hurt her. Normally violence was not his style. Unlike Luigi, he'd didn't believe that all of life's woes could be cured with a blade and some duck-tape. (_Well…_)

Strangely, he didn't find himself regretting it when he shoved her back and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Fighting to gain back control of the car, he bashed her face into the dashboard in front of her and cursed. The girl slumped forward, still conscious, and let out a few soft, pitiful noises. He pulled her back up by her hair and inspected the damage. If he'd split her lip, or something worse, this whole process would have been a waste of time, and then he would have to just kill her.

Couldn't have rumors getting worse about where he obtained his faces. Papa had done his best to promote his son's startling hobby as a new fad, but people weren't stupid.

She was bleeding, but the broken skin was at the hairline. He could cut around it, so there was no problem. Pavi breathed a sigh of relief, releasing her to slump forward again, and pulled into the underground parking garage that led the employees into **GeneCo**.

By the time he'd parked and gotten out of the car, the girl was lucid enough to shrink away from his opening her door. She drew in a quick, deep breath, but he slapped a palm down over her mouth and leaned in close before she could release the scream.

"Hush now,_ cara, _I do not want to have'a to _make_ you." _But I will, _was the unspoken ending, which she seemed to understand. After a moment, she gave him a few little nods and he smiled, stroking her cheek lovingly. "_Grazie_."

Pavi had to lean into the car and lift her into his arms like a bride to get her into the building. Not because she was being needlessly difficult, but in the…_passion_…of the moment, he'd accidently broken her ankle. He'd really never meant to do it, she'd simply been running, and accidents happened. The convenience, however, was not lost on him, as _now_ she couldn't run if she _tried_.

When they got into the elevator, she'd begun sobbing again, but the sound was muffled by his shoulder, where she'd buried her face. Her thin arms were wrapped around his neck tightly, and she trembled. If she didn't stop crying soon, he would have to wait for the swelling to go down before he could get to work, and he was not a patient man when it came to such things.

Pavi, kissed her hair, and held her closer in his arms, whispering soothing words to her. Promises he didn't intend to keep, and she probably didn't believe anyway.

But hey, it's'a the thought that counts.

**Sage Makatza**

"Genterns!" Dena tapped her clipboard on the steel cart beside her and waited for us to gather. She was the mother hen, the Queen Bitch, if you will, and I don't think anyone hated that more than me. I crossed my arms under my chest, staying at the fringes of the group to watch it all. The girls giggled and whispered amongst one another, eager for their next assignments. Sometimes I wondered if they were all sharing some euphoric drugs, because _no one_ took such pleasure in their jobs. Then I got irritated that no one had bothered to let me in on the fun. Lord knew I could use the pick-me-up and **Z** just made working _harder_.

"Ok, girls, "Dena smiled brightly to everyone except me. "It's almost dawn which means.." she trailed off pointedly, waiting for someone to complete the sentence.

"Duty Call." The Gentern toward the front cried in her usual high-pitched airhead voice. Dena grinned and nodded, looking down at her clipboard.

"Right. Now, today marks a new rotation, so everyone listen closely for their assigned stations."

I sighed boredly, trying not to zone out lest I miss my name. Dena rattled off the first few stations and Genterns now assigned to them, then paused. Her eyes flicked up to the back of the crowd, to me, which made me slightly uncomfortable. It didn't help that her smile had turned wicked and cold.

"Sage." She barked my name and nodded toward the steel cart behind her. "You're on cart duty this morning." There was a collectively draw breath of pity and the girls parted for me to go to it.

"What exactly does the entail?" I asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Dena gave a sickly sweet smile and shrugged. "Take this cart up to the apartments on the fiftieth floor. The vitamins are labeled clearly, so you shouldn't have too much trouble."

Vitamins? What was this bitch talking about?

"Wait." I shook my head, confused. "Aren't those the Largo apartments?"

"Yes." Dena nodded, already looking down at her clipboard again. "Which also makes them top priority."

My jaw bobbed a few times as I tried to think of what to say until Dena turned her dark eyes back up to me.

"Is there a problem?" she arched a brow, probably praying I'd say Yes and give her excuse to complain to Rotti and get me canned. Seeing as it would also result in my dying, I wasn't willing to give her the chance and shook my head.

"Nope." I stormed passed her, grabbed the cart as I went and headed for the elevator.

One day that bitch would be at _my_ mercy, and when that day came, she would find that I had _none_.

**xXx**

I'm not quite sure what it was Dena expected me to really do. Or how, for that matter, the unlucky Genterns before me had gotten through it. Was there a trick of some sort? A special tactic maybe? Whatever it was, I wished they had told me BEFORE I'd made it to the first of the Largo apartments.

Luigi's.

I was going to die if I woke him up. A tiny voice in the back of my head told me to skip his room entirely, but feared the repercussions of such an act as well. As a peacemaking gesture, I'd stolen a small portable coffee maker. My olive branch should he open his door armed.

Swallowing the knot forming in my throat, I reached up to the fake wood door then faltered. My knuckles brushed the wood soundlessly at first as I whispered motivating promises to myself that all would be fine. Again my fist raised, head turning away as if to shield me from his wrath, and I brought it down on the door hard enough to make a decent knock.

Almost instantly, the door hissed open and Luigi Largo scowled out at me, fixing his ascot into place.

"You're late."

"I am." I agreed, not wanting to offend him. Then again, my _breathing wrong_ would offend him, so I wouldn't have much luck.

Luigi's scowl deepened into a dangerous leer and he opened his mouth to yell, but I held up a placating palm.

"Wait!" This seemed to surprise him enough that he settled, not used to having The Help speak this way, or at all. "I come baring wake-up gifts."

He frowned deeply as I turned to the cart and poured his coffee. For my own security, I placed the cart between us. It wouldn't stop him from coming after me if he really wanted to, but it would slow him down at least. (Not that I could run very fast in these heels anyway)

"It's the good stuff, not the crap _we_ drink." I held out the small foam cup, fighting to keep myself from shaking as he stared me down. Several moments later, he reached out and snatched the cup from my hand, taking a sip, all the while glaring at me over the rim. My nerves turned off the filter on my mouth, so I couldn't keep myself quiet.

"If that's not to your liking Mr. Largo, I could run down and get you something else. Whatever you need."

"You're that bitch Pavi was groping at yesterday." He looked me up and down with a sneer, but I didn't bother correcting him.

"Yup. I'm the bitch from the limo." I smiled.

He stared at me again, only this time I thought I saw a hint of humor in his eyes. Whatever it was, the light faded quickly and his scowl returned, but he didn't pull a knife of yell so I took it as a good sign and handed over the bottle of tiny acid green pills. He popped a few into his mouth and slammed the glass back down on the cart. I was ready to offer a smile when he stepped back into his room and the door hissed back closed without a word.

Well…alrighty then. I suppose that went well.

I wasn't dead or mamed, so GO ME!

Feeling slightly more confident then I had in days, I click-clacked down the long hallway, to another door. Amber's room. I lifted my hand to knock on the door but it _wooshed_ open before I could knock. One of the two huge, bondage guards stood in the doorway, his face blank. Even inside he wore his black shades.

"Miss Sweet is still sleeping." He spoke in a deep, monotone that made my brows rise slightly. It was hard not to smile as he reached out and grabbed the bottle on my cart labeled for Amber. "I will see that she gets these." Then he turned his back on me and the door closed.

"Yes sir." I saluted then shook my head and pushed my cart forward. A few yards down, the hallway made a sharp left and I followed, coming to a stop a few feet from the door.

_Pavi was in there._

The thought clenched my stomach. This really wasn't what I needed first thing in the morning. Then again, perhaps the hour would mean he was groggy from the nights…_activities_. (Whatever they were, I had no desire to know) Then again, something told me that Pavi Largo was never too tired to hit on anything female.

"Damnit." I breathed and reached out to knock on the door.

Nothing happened.

I knocked again, wondering why I even bothered, but knowing I couldn't just leave. I didn't want to give him anything he could use against me. So, clenching my teeth, I knocked harder, cursing when there was still no answer.

This fuck was probably still wrapped around whatever nameless bint he'd found the night before. The thought irritated me more then it should have, but I pressed back those thoughts and tapped my foot.

"Ugggh. I hate my job." I groaned as I forced myself to reach up and touch the door handle.

It fell open before I could even try, but there was no one on the other side of the door, just darkness. I blinked a few times to see better, then pulled off my mask and tossed it onto the cart.

"Mr. Largo?" There was no answer from within the apartment. Was he a heavy sleeper? "Mr. Largo, I have your…" But I trailed off, frowning. He wasn't going to answer me, if he was even awake, and _I_ wasn't going to get fired.

Which left only one option.

"I can't believe I'm even considering this." The fact that I spoke aloud proved just how nervous I was as I stepped into the room, bottle in hand.

The apartment was dark, more so when the damn door slid shut behind me. My arms went out to try and get a sense of my surroundings. If only I could find the fucking light panel, or a lamp I could-

"Shit!" My shin cracked against something solid and I stumbled forward, arms flying out to catch myself before I fell. They found the rough leather of a cushion…a couch maybe. Limping slightly, I trailed my hand along the back of the couch and found a side table. Upon that, was a squat, metal something. I skimmed my fingers up its smooth surface and found a tiny littly switch.

_A lamp_.

Sighing in relief, I clicked it on, then blinked at the sudden brightness. His living room, from what I could see in the dim light, was large and typical **male**. Black Leather couch and armchairs, simple wooden tables and all of this faced a wall that I assumed became his TV. At the edges of the pool of light, I saw what might have been the corner of a bar, and on the opposite side of the room, another door. His bedroom maybe?

I sighed again, rubbing my shin. If I'd just given myself a bruise, there would be hell from Dena. Genterns were meant to give surgeries and look pretty. No one wanted to ogle a redhead with an amorphous black bruise on her leg.

"Just fucking great." I breathed, already deciding I'd blame Pavi for this. It was_ his_ room after all. I was ready to storm over to his bedroom door when the drawer on the side table caught my eye. It was open enough that I could see the yellow corner of an envelope tucked away inside. While curiosity _had_ killed that cat, I liked to think of myself as a bit more intelligent then a house pet. Nibbling on my lower lip, I pulled the drawer open just enough to retrieve the envelope, then leaned back against the couch and opened it.

There were three glossy photographs in the yellow package. Black and whites of…

"Oh god." Heart racing, I felt my stomach roll as I flipped through them.

The first was an angled shot of Pavi, before the face masks. Back when I'd admired him. He was poised around an unconscious young woman, long, curved blade against the line of her jaw. He wore white surgical gloves and in the edge of the photo, I saw the head of another girl.

What the fuck_ was_ this? I ran a finger across the photographs, holding it toward the light for closer inspection.

There were _three_ girls, actually. Two sprawled on the ground, unconscious or dead. The blond on her back seemed unharmed, but the one propped against her stomach barely looked human. Her face was covered in a dark grayish I could only assuming was blood. Her hair was matted with it, and seeing as Pavi's gloves were now covered in it, I'm sure my guess was right. He was still working on the first girl in this image, but he'd finished half of the face, cradling her head in one hand while he _skinned_ her with the other.

The last image was the worst for me, though it was the less extreme of the three. As it turned out, the blond _was_ alive. The shot was a close up of Pavi kneeling above her and tilting up her chin as she stared at him with horror. The other girl was slumped in shadows halfway out of frame, but I didn't need (or want) to see her face. It seemed that he'd moved on as well, with his blade on the blonde's forehead. The smile on his face was twisted and yet…alluring. He gazed down at her with a perverse pleasure that somehow made him all the more attractive. Which in turn made my stomach roll again.

What had it been like to have him stare down at her that way, while her friend's corpses lay tangled around her? The bastard must have enjoyed it, what with the way he looked so at ease in the images. Suddenly it clicked what these were and I sucked in a breath.

Everyone knew the rumors about how he got his faces. I'd long ago come to grips with the sick fact, but _this. _This was different. Seeing the horror for myself was…

Frightening.

Then another thought bubbled up into my head to crash around with the other thousand. How much would someone pay for these sort of images? For slanderous evidence against a _Largo_? Christ, I could sell this for _**thousands**_.

And then there was the possibility of blackmail.

Suddenly excited, I stuffed the envelope back into its drawer, keeping the photographs pressed against my stomach, and closed the thing. I needed to talk to Grave. He would know how to go about this, since I didn't know the first thing about blackmailing anyone. Especially royalty. (I was just going to assume he did) Laughing to myself, I turned and snatched up Pavi's bottle of vitamins and stepped toward the door.

"You forgot the light, _bella_."

Every once of warmth drained from my body as I went rigid. My eyes snapped opened so wide it was uncomfortable, but I couldn't look away. Pavi Largo stood in the open door to the hallway. His gaze, already locked on me, slid down to the large black and whites I clutched to myself then snapped back up to my eyes knowingly.

I drew in a deep breath, glanced at the doorway behind him, and _ran_.


	5. All Tied Up Part 1

**Howdy.**

**This is a bit short, but hopefully I'll get the next one up in the next couple days. I had to split this chapter in half.**

**I'd just like to go ahead and remind all of you that the character of Pavi is not a redeemable sweetheart. The whole 'Pavi steals all of the hearts', if any of you caught on, was not about winning _love. _T.Z. strait called him a rapeist and a murderer. so just -sigh- keep it in mind. I don't want any angry reveiws about being disgusted and whatnot. You chose to like the bad guy, now you have to face that desition. The chapter after this one...should be _interesting._**

**Calamity_  
_**

I'm not sure how I'd planned on escaping him. There was one exit, and he stood in front of it. Perhaps in my panic I'd actually believed that hundred-pound _me_ could plow through _him_ and into the hallway to safety.

It didn't work out.

When I tackled him, his arms closed around my sides. We both crashed to the floor of the hallway, just outside of his room. Pavi cursed in Italian, twisting to pin me, but I was already fighting to get away. With one arm locking the pictures to my stomach, I used the other to claw at the floor. I kicked my feet aware of the dangerous heels, and managed to catch him in the chest.

The middle Largo wheezed and I scrambled to my feet, stumbling toward the end of the hall that led to Luigi and Amber's rooms. If I could make it down there, I'd be in the elevator, which would take me to the ground level. From there I could-

Fingers tangled in my hair and yanked me off balance. The bastard had caught me just as I was making the turn. I could see the elevator at the end of the hall for a second before Pavi dragged me back toward his room.

"Let go of me you sick fu-" But his hand clamped down over my mouth. When he chuckled, the warm breath tickled my ear, sending chills of fear down my spine.

"_Vieni con me_. No need for'a the language, _bella_." Pavi hauled me back into his room, chuckling when I gripped the door jamb and anything else I could reach. When the door hissed closed I groaned, but never stopped fighting.

"_Bravi, bella_." Pavi laughed as we stumbled across his living room "_Gradisco voi di più e più_, I like you more and more."

Behind me, he pushed open another door and I was dragged into darkness. The door shut with an echoing finality and the Italian fuck slung me across the room. I cried out, but the sound was cut short when my knees hit something cushioned and I sprawled across it. I knew where he'd taken me before he flicked the lights on and it made my stomach roll with fear.

"Keeping me locked in your bedroom won't stop me, Mr. Largo." I spat, trying to sound strong and capable…and confident, though the look on his face told me he saw through it.

"I think we're passed formalities, bella." He grinned, his posture was stiff, ready to spring toward me should I try to run again. "You can use my name."

"Let. Me. Out." I grit each word, clasping the photographs to my chest now. His cold eyes twinkled as they flicked down the glossy prints and back up to my face. When he stepped toward the bed, I went rigid.

"And if I did? You would'a forget those pictures, si?"

I didn't answer because we both knew there was no way. I hated the Largos too much to simply let this go. In hindsight, it might have been the smarter option.

Pavi sighed, his ever-charming smile still in place. "Mi hai tradito, bella. You betray me."

I watched him, aware that his every step took him farther from the door. It wasn't a great plan, but it was all I had. I slipped out of my heels and got ready to run again. Pavi however, was just as aware of his position as I was and laughed to himself. Leaning back against a dark, faux-wood dresser he swept out an arm toward the door.

"If'a you must."

A smarter person might have wondered why he wasn't worried, but at the moment, I didn't care. I leapt from the bed like the gazelle-things I read about in school and hit the door hard enough to jar myself. My free hand groped for the door handle, only to find there wasn't one.

"No." I groaned. My fist came down on the keypad beside the door, flashing a red Denied across the tiny screen. "Let me out."

"No." He smirked, titling his head at me.

"Pavi, I swear to god, if you-"

"Stick'a to what you know, bella. " He rolled his eyes and stood strait. "God would sooner forgive me, than a whoring, degenerate-"

That was it. With a furious cry, I ran at him, dropping the photos to spear the bastard. He however was ready for it, and used my momentum to throw me back onto the bed. I fought him, though my fear that I would die in this room was steadily growing. When Pavi managed to straddle me and pin my arms I felt my eyes tear up.

"That'a worked better then I expected." He smiled, looking genuinely surprised down at me. I tried to buck him off a few times, but it only made his smile lecherous. "Mmh. Keep going, bella. Thrash around. I'd like that."

Holy shit. The only words going through my head. I clenched my jaw until it hurt and glared up at him through leaking eyes. Would he really kill me in this room? Would he hurt me first? The photos suddenly came to mind. The expression on his face, so calm and cruel. And the girl's; the way her eyes met his with such fear. Had he made her suffer? Would he do the same to me?

My focus snapped back to the bedroom when something cold and metallic closed around my wrist. Pavi, still keeping me pinned with his knees, leaned over me to clamp a second handcuff on my free wrist. I jerked at them, heart beating at a frenzied pace, and began to tremble. The idea of being handcuffed to anyone's bed was less than comforting. The fact that it was Pavi Largo's, only made me feel sick. Nothing good could come of this.

"What are you doing?"

Without answering, the Italian stepped off the bed and straitened his shirt, then stiffened and cursed under his breath. I followed his gaze to his long-fingered hands, then tried not to get sick.

_Blood_. How had I not noticed all that blood? It was smeared up both forearms, coating both hands. His curse had been for smudging it onto his shirt, which made me look down at mine. My white Gentern uniform was stained now everywhere he'd touched me. And my face! The bastard had touched my_ face_!

"Who's blood is that?" I demanded, trying to rub the wet smear from my mouth. "Why do you have blood on you? Oh god did you hurt somebody? Did you kill some girl?!"

Pavi raised both brows as the words poured from my mouth uncontrollably. "Which'a would you prefer I answer first?" He smirked, leaning down to scoop up the photographs. As I jerked again at the handcuffs, he looked down at the top black and white with a wistful smile.

"These were my first, you know." He ran his thumb along the edge of the picture. "The first'a faces I took."

"The first girl's you _murdered_." I finished for him. Pavi looked up at me with narrowed eyes, then sighed.

"I'm just'a going to move these to a safer place." He crossed the room, unbuttoning his dress shirt and passed his hand over a picture on the wall. The image dissolved to reveal a safe and he quickly typed in the code. I watched as he opened the door and placed the images inside, sealing them away with the hiss of an airlock. When he turned around and slipped off his shirt and frowned, not daring to look away from him.

"Put that back on. What are you doing?"

Pavi chuckled, "I'm'a going to take a shower, get all this…_girl _off me."

"You're just going to leave me here?" He couldn't be serious.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He rummaged through his dresser, pulling out a black dress shirt, "Unless you have other ideas?"

"If you even touch me-"

"All things in there time,_ bella"_

And with that, he left the bedroom, and me, to wait and see if he intended to make good on his threats.

I really needed to consider finding a new job.


	6. All Tied Up Part 2

**I typed this up first thing this morning, hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, if this chapter should leave you with a bad taste in your mouth, then I've done my job. ^_^**

**You've been warned.**

**Also, for those who can't be patient, there _will_ be Graverobber very _soon_.**

**Give me some feedback too, plz!**

**-Calamity-**

**[]===[|--|--|--|}------**

The jackass let me sit in his silent bedroom for a long while. With only my own struggling grunts for company. The handcuff had been tightened so that I couldn't slip them (he was no beginner at this) and after a few minutes of jerking and writhing in them, I'd rubbed the skin so raw it bled. I felt like a trapped wolf, ready to gnaw off it's own limbs for freedom. The blood slicked my skin enough that I managed to pull my hands further through the cuffs, but there was just no way to get out of them.

"You got'a blood on my sheets."

I let out a startled cry, then sighed. Pavi stood in the doorway, wearing a black and grey bathrobe. He frowned at my hands, running fingers through his thick, black hair and closed the door behind him, once again trapping me completely. He'd washed away whoever's blood he'd been covered in, but it was a small consolation.

"_Enough_, you freak." I spoke to the ceiling, tired and frightened and just ready to die or leave. I didn't like being toyed with. Not by Grave, not by customers, and _certainly_ not by sociopathic metros. "What do you want? How can I prove that I'm not a threat to you?"

Pavi thought a moment on that, shaking water from his hair, then turned back to me, grinning like a madman. In the back of my mind, I wondered how he could shower with the dead face still attached, but there were more important things to worry about. Pavi, reached into the pocket of his robe, pulling from it a scalpel and placing it on the nightstand.

My breath caught at the sight of it, then again when he climbed onto the bed and straddled my waist with a grin. Pressing against the white material of my uniform was something that **_really_** shouldn't have been there. Suddenly, I went stiff as possible, praying that he wasn't really naked under that robe, and that the thing pressing against me wasn't what I thought it was.

"Alright, _bella_, one chance." He gazed down at me, brushing his forefinger along the line of my jaw while I fought to stay calm.

"And you won't kill me?"

He didn't answer, just stared down at me.

"Fine, asshole. What do you want?"

He tsk'ed my language then regained his wicked smile. "Kiss me."

"No." I didn't even think about it. Pavi arched a brow.

"I'd like'a to point out that you _are_ bound to my bed. I don't really have'a to ask."

My teeth ground together and I made sure to show as much disgust as I was able, but he was right. The bastard.

"**Fine**."

Smiling amiably, he bent down and I closed my eyes. I'm not sure how to describe the feeling of brushing my lips against a dead person's. Only that I was very surprised at how soft they were, considering. I didn't let it last long, and turned my head away.

"There. Now uncuff me."

When he frowned I could have screamed.

"You'd think'a the threat of dying might call for a _little_ more effort."

"All you said was a kiss." I complained, but he was already sitting strait and reaching for the scalpel on the nightstand.

"OK!" I cried, hating that he had so much power over me. "I'll do it, I'll kiss you right."

Pavi shook his head. "One chance, _bella_. I _told_ you."

"But-"

"Too late."

"What do you want?!" I pulled at the cuffs, ignoring the pain. Would he really just end it like this? Kill me after only one chance? If so, he was more cruel than I'd ever imagined. For a moment, it looked like he was going through with it, then (thankfully) he sighed and looked back at me coldly. He'd left the scalpel, instead reaching up to still my hands.

"Very well."

When he began unbuttoning my uniform, I couldn't help but struggle.

"What are you-"

"You know'a exactly what I'm doing." He spoke calmly and pulled away the white slut-suit, tossing it on the floor beside his bed. The rush of cool air was just one of the thousand reminders of how utterly exposed I'd just become. Of how much wore it was going to get. How had we jumped from kissing to…this?

"You can't be serious." We both knew he was. That he'd planned this from the beginning, the slimy bastard. Without even looking at my expression, he tugged down my panties, ignoring my whimpers and struggles. Then my bra was tossed away and I was naked and chained and unable to do a damn thing about it.

"I'll get you back." I promised though tears, "I swear, I'll get you back."

He smiled then and pulled off his robe. I'm sure any other time I would have marveled at the beauty of that body. Of the slender build and muscular arms; but now my focus was _elsewhere_.

"I won't'a gag you, _bella_." He spoke to me as he settled himself down above me. "Feel free to scream or struggle. Whatever makes you feel better. I'm'a sure I'll enjoy it either way."

My jaw dropped at the flippancy in his tone. The sick bastard! He reached down between us, positioning himself and I jerked at the brush of his cock against my thigh. He wasn't kidding. This was no game, and suddenly I couldn't move a muscle.

My gasp when he pushed into me made him smile, but I couldn't even force myself to look away from it. Not at first. I'd always imagined rape would feel painful or dirty, but it just felt like sex.

Sex while you were drowning.

He pulled out, looked me strait in the eye, and thrust again. This time I blinked, starring up at him in utter shock. This had really happened. WAS happening. Every girl tells herself it can't happen to her. That if it did she'd manage to fight off her attacker because no one could believe they'd ever be that weak. Yet here I was, doing absolutely nothing and Pavi was…

"Oh god." The words came out breathy as my body came back to life. I pulled back, trying to escape him, but with the bed behind me, it made little difference. Pavi's fingers closed around my throat like a warning and he grinned.

"Oh _god_." He was big enough that it startled me each time he pushed forward. And the feeling of it; odd and…indescribable. He must have read my expression because he exhaled a soft laugh against my shoulder.

"French tickler implants, _bella_. What do you think?" He was trying to rile me. To cruelly play with the already crippled mouse. But I'd suddenly decided he wasn't going to win this. He couldn't rape me because I was too strong for that.

"I think," and for a moment, he looked shocked that I'd spoken. "that you can do better."

At first he didn't know how to respond to that, even stilled; but flashing a wicked smile, I wrapped my leg around his lower back and urged him on.

After that it didn't feel like sex. It felt like great sex. Like mind-blowing, world-changing sex. I didn't even mind the tug of my raw skin against the cuffs. It was just another sensation. The pain and the pleasure and sickness and fear all melted together until I didn't know what I was feeling anymore. I was just _feeling_ it. I'll give him this, the man knew what he was doing. And I'm not ashamed to admit I let him. But that was the key.

I was _letting_ him.

My head fell back for a moan when he quickened the pace. I let myself feel it, even focused on the sensations between us. His touch was rough, his rhythm unyielding, but I let it happen because if I stopped to think, I would realize how terrified I really was. Pavi kept his finger around my throat the whole time. Squeezing just enough to keep me on edge.

"Where do you want it, _bella_?" his voice was strained, his lips cool against my cheek.

"I-_Nnh-_ I don't-_uhh god_- I.."

"Too late," he growled and pulled out of me. Just as my eyes rolled back flashing white, I felt him finish, warm and wet, across my stomach, but couldn't find the energy to be disgusted.

"That…was classy…of you." I spoke through heavy breaths. Pavi laughed, rolling onto his back beside me. For a while, we didn't speak, just tried to slow our breathing. Then, with a sigh, the middle Largo reached up and unlocked my cuffs.

"Bathroom's right'a next to this room. Get a shower." He waved half-heartedly. "Hurry it up though _bella_, I'll be needing another one."

There was a brief moment when I didn't understand and my gut fluttered with the ideas. It passed quickly, and I hurried from the bedroom, ignoring my clothes on the floor. I barely made it into his bathroom in time to throw up in the toilet. And boy did I heave. Like a drunken bint at a frat party, I threw up until nothing came out anymore. Then I dry heaved, just in case.

The rest of my showering experience passed in a numb fuzziness. I cried under the spray of water, but it didn't last long. After toweling off, I shambled (like a zombie) back into his room. Pavi had redonned his robe and was flirting with the maids currently making his bed with clean sheets.

They looked like something out of a bad porno, with their super-short poofy skirts and low-riding, heart-shaped tops. Ridicules French maids with perfect legs and plastic smiles. The one stuffing the dirty sheets into her cart gave me a strange look. I knew she'd already added up the situation. Not like it was that hard. Probably not even surprising what with Pavi's ever growing appetite for women.

The thought was strangely comforting. Now that he'd gotten his prize, maybe the freak would leave me be. Maybe he would turn his attention to the next Gentern who spurned his advances. Isn't that how womanizers worked? I could barely contain my hopeful smile as Pavi dismissed the maids and smiled at me.

"Good timing, _bella_. I've just'a talked to Dena. You have the day off."

"I do?" My heart leapt against my sternum in excitement.

"I think'a you've earned it."

_Jackass_.

He handed me over a fresh Gentern uniform and a bag with the old one. If he noticed my flinch when our fingers touched, he said nothing.

"I thought I was off." I frowned, quickly replacing the towel with my clean uniform.

"You are, but I don't have'a your street clothes on me, so…"

"Thanks anyway." I murmured, stepping into my heels and crouched down to lace them. Pavi watched me a moment or so, then smiled and brushed my blood red hair from my face.

"_Arrivederci, bella_. Try to stay out of too much trouble,_ si_?"

I forced a smile and nodded. Pavi glanced over my shoulder at something then grasped my chin. I stiffened, eyes going wide.

"And _bella_, about those pictures…"

I swallowed my fear to paint him and honest face. "_What _pictures?"

He chuckled, patting my cheek lightly. "Good girl."

The moment he'd closed the bathroom door, I was off like a prom dress. I've never moved so fast in heels. The elevator ride from his floor to the street level was one of the longest in my life. I could have kissed the ground once I'd left GeneCo, even if it was littered with corpses. I was out.

Thank the gods of perfective surgery, I was free_._


	7. Friends with Benefits

**You guys are getting way spoiled here (3 chapters in two days), but I just can't stop writing.**

**Anyway, for those who've been asking, here's your dern Grave. lol. Hope you enjoy it.**

**He's going to start playing a bigger part soon enough.  
**

Turns out a Gentern perusing the streets gets lots of notice. For a while it was irritating. All those whistles and cat calls. Not to mention the number of men (and a few women) who approached me offering tail for Z. Like I'd just be walking around downtown with a pocket full of liquid gold.

Not even **I'm** _that_ stupid.

It did however get me free passes into restaurants and a theater showing a rerun of last week's Opera. My day was wasted pushing my new VIP powers wherever I could. But after a while the novelty wore off and it was back to crass advances yelled from across the street.

By the time I'd made it to the grittier part of downtown, near my apartment, I was ready to grab a trash bag and make like a hobo if it would get them off my back. It had started raining outside, but I managed to make it to the lobby without getting soaked. A great comfort considering the incredible _whiteness_ of my uniform. The man at the front desk (the equivalent of a redneck with his week old clothes and jack-o-lantern grin) gave me an appreciative once over then crooked a finger.

"Can I help you miss?" he drawled, doing his best impersonation of a charming man. My smile was tight as I ran fingers through my hair.

"Not unless you changed the locks while I was gone, Terry."

He blinked like the idiot he was, then laughed. "Damn, Sage, is that really you?" I nodded tapping the front desk with my long red fingernails. "You're working fer GeneCo now? How'd ya swing that?"

"They saw potential in me, I guess. Do I have any mail?"

Terry's eyes wandered and stayed on my legs, his smile becoming lecherous, but that was expected. "Uh..no. No mail but this GeneCo envelope." He handed it over clumsily, still starring shamelessly. "We all thought you'd been got by a Repo man."

Rolling my eyes, I snatched it from his hand and pulled open the red plastic cover. Thankfully the desk was there for me to grab on to when my knees gave out.

_That was a whole lot of zeroes._

"What's that?" Terry asked, not bothering to stay out of my business.

I swallowed, licking my lips and reading the print over and over, as if it would disappear.

"It's…my first check."

Terry leaned over the desk to peek, whistling when he saw the total. "You keep making that every month, you won't be livin' _here_ much longer."

I exhaled a laugh and glanced up at him. "Thanks for the mail, Terry. Have a good one." I all but skipped to the elevator, still starring down at the check.

Walking through my front door was like lifting tons from my shoulders. I was home.

**Home**.

God, finally home to my…dirty dishes in the sink and wrecked living room.

What the _fuck_?

Normally, a girl in my situation would go for the handgun hidden in the plant pot, but this wasn't the first time this had happened. A burglar would have blown through the place for Coin and Z. This however, was just dirty. This was junkie-dirty.

"You son of a bitch!"

The great pile of blankets on my bed shifted with a groan when I pelted it with pillows. Once I'd run out of those, I reached blindly, lobbing books and decorations until he cursed and sat up strait.

"Christ _**S&M **_I'm up!" Grave swept a hand through his hair and blinked a few times trying to focus on me. Fists clenched I reached out and ripped the covers off the bed. At least he hadn't been wearing his boots.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" I demanded, head already pounding. I didn't need this. He was going to ruin my night.

The Graverobber yawned, "Your key" My arched brow prompted him to explain with a roll of his eyes.

"I lifted it and made a copy."

"Get out of my house."

With that I spun around and stormed into the kitchen nook, banging around the cabinets to let him know just how ready to snap I was. In the normal Grave's style, he came sauntering in a few minutes later and tossed his coat over the bar-side chair.

"I take it your new job isn't to your liking." When I didn't answer he stepped around the counter and gave my uniform a once over. "Guess I'll like it for the both of us."

"How long have you been here?" The ding of my oven caught his attention, but he answered all the same.

"I figured you'd be gone a while and you weren't using it, so…"

"And you didn't ask because?"

"You would have said no."

For a moment, I was ready to argue, but Grave arched a brow and I sighed. There was no telling what had gone on in my apartment for the last couple days. No doubt he'd peddled to some of his more trusted clients (Though Graverobber rarely trusted anyone, especially addicts) Horrified by the images flashing through my head, I pinched the bridge of my nose and braced myself against the counter.

"If you had sex on my bed…"

He laughed, straitening out his poet shirt. The sound rumbled through the small apartment and reminded me how much I had missed this place in the last couple days. And, strangely, **him**.

Shaking the thought from my brain, I turned back to the small oven and pulled out the hot dogs I'd thrown in. Ah, the food of the future. Seeing as animals were a wee bit scarce, I'm not sure I really wanted to know what was in them instead of pig. Best to just choke it down and be happy I had food in the first place. Suddenly realizing how hungry I was, I shoved the thing in my mouth and bit down.

Grave made a face and gave a theatrical shiver. "Calm down there, Deep Throat, some of us haven't gotten any in a while."

"What's a while for you, two days?" I wasn't looking at him; too busy eating like a chubby kid who'd found the cookie stash. So maybe it wasn't the most lady-like thing I'd done lately, but I deserved it what with all that ass-kissing …I mean flirting I'd been doing. I was done with girly, for now.

Grave leaned back in the chair and propped his booted foot on my counter. (Guess he'd shoved them on) I stared at him with a mouthful of hot _whatever-we-found-that-wasn't-poisoned_ and chewed. Halfway through the chewing I spoke.

"Didn't Amber buy **Z** this week?"

His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "Yeah."

"And you _didn't_ get laid?"

His sore spot officially tickled, Grave stood and stretched. He'd given in to the sex-for-Zydrate ploy more than once, and I'd never let him forget it. Plus it was the one thing I knew of that flustered him. A girl's got to have _some_ fun every once and a while.

"You must feel hurt." I propped myself on my elbows over the counter and tilted my head. "Do you need a _shouldoh_ to _cwy _on?" The baby voice earned me a pointed look, but I wasn't good at backing off. If you had an opening, I went for it.

As long as it benefitted me, that is.

"I waited for you to pick up my cut." He changed the subject while pulling on his coat. I stood with a sigh, but went to my wall safe behind the window. It showed me pretty hillscapes or oceans (sans the floating corpses, of course) rather then the smoggy crumbling city around me. Sometimes tiny comforts like that help to get through things here. After a quick check that he was still fussing with his clothes and not watching my progress, I typed in the code. The safe door opened with a hiss from the air-lock and I reached in, leaving my pretty new check and pulling out all of last month's earnings. The gold and black coins clinked in their box as I set it on the counter.

The other items in the safe were a few viles of my personal stash, a Zydrate gun, and..HOLY SHIT.

I forced the safe closed again, faster then was necessary and spun to see what Grave was up to. His eyes stayed locked on the box, all business and greed now. _Thank god_. Despite myself, I smiled at the thought of the day Milly had given me that damn gag-gift. She'd been my best friend and far too interested in my sex life, but I loved her anyway. She'd been around long before Grave and…

The swirl of anger and loss made my smile melt quickly. Milly had been born with a bad liver. GeneCo had been her savior, then she lost her job and they'd stopped being so nice. A Repoman and come to her a few years back. She'd been picked up in my apartment building, spilled across the stairs. Milly had come to me for help, but I'd been on the street. Back then, my relationship with the Glow had been slightly more severe.

She'd come to me, but I'd been high, and the Repoman had torn her open .

"You rolling?" Grave's eyes were narrowed a bit as he inspected me. I'm sure I looked pretty blank at the moment, but it switched to irritation quick enough.

"I'm fine." The box top clicked off loudly and I pulled out a drawstring bag that he took each month and returned with each shipment. When I'd tossed in the usual cut and pulled it closed however, Grave refused to take it.

"You're a respectable young girl now, Sage." I didn't like it when he used my real name. It meant something was up. The wicked smile wasn't helping either.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far." If he wanted to nix our agreement, he had another thing coming. My fingers tightened around the bag's drawstring when he nodded.

"**I** would." He leaned back against the wall with a smirk. "In fact, I'd say you'd do best not to let it get out that you're peddling street Zydrate on the side. It'd be a damn shame if someone were to narc."

For a moment, the silence in my apartment was deafening, then I reeled back and chucked his money bag at him. The heavy sac hit hard on his chest and he grunted, stepping back.

"Are you _**blackmailing**_ me?"

Grave coughed out a laugh and shrugged. "I'd say it was just another rewarding business deal together."

_URRHHGG!!!_ Sometimes I wanted to kill this man! What an insensitive, greedy, heartless-

"Fucker!" I hurled my hot dog plate at him this time. He jerked out of its path then moved aggressively forward with a heavy frown.

"Stop. Throwing . Things. At. Me." When he backed me against the counter, I shoved his chest with all my might and sent him stumbling back a few steps.

"You crashed in MY apartment, Trashed my living room, slept in my **bed**…" I poked him hard in the chest to emphasize my point. He didn't seem to appreciate it, but couldn't do more then swat away my hand.

"You sold yourself to GeneCo." Was his retort, "And you **know** me, which _hey_, isn't a great thing now that King Rotti pulls your strings."

I scoffed and pushed at his shoulder. "I hate that Devil-dealing son of a bitch as much as you do! Why would I even-"

"You honestly don't think he's going to keep his eyes on you, now?" He cut me off with a forced laugh. "You sure your little, red face shield-thing wasn't too tight?"

"Face shield thing?"

Graverobber shoved my shoulder back and I nearly fell. I felt like a child, fighting in a playground. "**You're** going to get **me**_ shot_."

"_You're_ going to get your **own** ass killed, not me. You're the one in the graveyards, babe."

He stepped forward. "Not if you lead Largo's hounds right to me."

"Because my plan all along was to turn you in?" I matched his step, not backing down when he did it again.

"Maybe you can't stand Amber on me."

"Oh! _**Gross**_, Grave!"

We were face to face now, ready to attack, when something changed. I realized he was grabbing my Gentern uniform, but found myself pulling him closer as well. We met in the middle with a fierce clash of lips and tongue. In the following night we would both regret this, but sometimes things just happened. I was in no position to argue.

Graverobber cleared the counter with a sweep of his arm, walking me backwards as he did. My breath came quick and heavy as I helped throw of his trench. His belt buckle gave my rushed fingers trouble as we continued our feverish kissing. With the buckle free, he did the rest and my hands went to the snaps on the neck of my uniform. Grave suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled it down.

"Keep it on."

"Yes, sir." I spoke breathily, like a Gentern, and watched his eyes churning. Who _hadn't_ had a fantasy or two about those girls? Now I was one of them.

This might have potential.

Grave didn't waste much time pushing me down on the counter and rolling the lace down my thighs. He wasn't in the mood for foreplay either, it appeared, because moments later I bit into his shoulder to muffle a sound when he pushed into me. My legs curled up around his waste to urge him on as his fist curled in my hair. The pale face of a dead woman flashed through my mind, and I gasped just loud enough that he heard. Mistaking it for enthusiasm, Grave barreled on. Unwilling to let myself ruin this moment, I pushed back the memory of this morning.

Graverobber, pulled back long enough to flip me onto my stomach and drag me to the end of the counter. Kicking my legs apart on the hardwood, he grabbed the back of my neck and pressed me into the counter. Then thrust into me with more enthusiasm then I normally liked.

Tonight however, I was feeling dirty. Sick, that's what I was. Grave's hand came down on my ass with a sharp pop and I yelped. He let me up enough to glare back at him, but continued to fuck me without mercy. It was really my fault for forgetting that Grave liked his sex naughty. Costumes included, apparently.

"_Is this'a all it takes, __bella? __Should I spank you over my knee like an obstinate child?"_

"_Nnh_-Oh-God." I felt that final clench in the pit of my stomach before Grave groaned above me and leaned forward. I moaned against the counter, wishing I could just scrub the insides of my brain. In the moment, it had been _**His**_ face that had flashed through my mind, not Grave's.

Well, not technically _his_ face either.

"Get out of my apartment." The words at first were barely above a ragged whisper. Graverobber braced his arms on either side of me and tried to catch his breath, laughing despite himself.

"Yes, ma'am." He Gradually worked himself strait and started the long process of putting himself away while I pushed myself up and leaned against the counter, panting.

What the fuck was wrong with me? I was screwing around with my Sales Partner/Blackmailer while thinking about a narcissistic, murdering, psychopath. _Wonderful._

Grave shrugged his trench back on and picked up his bag. He popped the lid off my moneybox before I knew what was going on and took a handful of coins. That fuck had big hands, so that was a lot!

"What are you-"

"I'm blackmailing you, remember?" When he'd taken what he wanted, The Graverobber made for the door. (And I didn't miss that he pocketed my black lace panties) Just as he'd left, he spun back in and looked as if he were in deep thought for a moment, then smiled devilishly.

"We should do this again, sometime."

He was gone by the time my plate shattered against the hallway wall.

_**UGH!!!!!**_

Before our casual sex had been good for taking focus from my problems. We'd fight, we'd fuck, I'd toss him out and then everything went back to normal. I got to spend the next few hours feeling great and distracted, he got his drug money and a bit of ass. Everybody was happy. But this time it didn't work. That Italian **fuck** had taken away my escape too! He was bleeding into everything now. If it was his face that flashed through my brain every time I got laid, there were going to be some problems. I'd say I'd go celibate…but I don't have that kind of self control.

Again I say it.

_**UGH!**_

**Quick note.**

**I just wanted to remind everyone that Sage has made it clear she's a pretty **_**liberal**_** girl. I, personally, have never been opposed to the idea of multiple partners, so this whole situation just sounds like a win-win to me. Some might disagree, but to **_**them**_** I can only say…**

**Too bad.**


	8. All in the Family

**WOW!**

**It's been forever!**

**This chapter might..._disturb_ some of you.  
**

Work, again.

It hadn't been fun waking at 6 AM and knowing that my day of freedom had ended. Not fun getting into the black car that waited outside of my apartment to drag me back to that place. I admit that most of this stemmed from the knowledge that one man could vary well be there to greet me.

Wearing the too-short uniform and ridicules heels, I walked into Gene**Co** and signed in with the other Genterns. Some seemed as sluggish as me, mulling about in the employee lounge like zombies freshly risen from the streets. Our coffee, as always was thick and strong, but it did its job, so I choked down the tar.

Dena tapped impatiently at her clipboard as I stumbled into my seat. She hated when I placed myself at the outskirts of the group, so of course, that's exactly what I did. She could yell all she wanted, I didn't have time for her and was willing to say so. I listened dazedly as she dolled out orders, reacting only when she called my name to give me mine.

Pavi was nowhere to be seen, either still asleep or off somewhere doing god only knew to whatever unlucky girl he fancied. My anxiety however was slowly beginning to dissipate. It was entirely possible that the bastard wouldn't even bother with me even more. Perhaps, and this was my hope speaking, he would count out the next notch in his bedpost and forget I even existed. That was the usual M.O. for womanizers wasn't it?

Clinging to the thought, I went to work transporting freshly grown organs to the containment room on a steel cart. It was tedious after the first hour or so, until I got stupid. Hoping to sneak a break on one such journey, I stopped a floor early and wheeled myself down the hallway.

Thanks to the smog, it was impossible to find real, tobacco cigarettes, they could no longer grow the plant. Thankfully we had atomizers and fake tobacco to sooth that itch. I pulled out mine and leaned back against the wall in my empty hallway, kicking off my heels.

"Not a chance." The voice startled me so bad, I nearly dropped the atomizer. Somewhere down the hall a door slammed and footsteps followed. Then there was the sound of flesh on flesh and the speaker growled.

"Don't even think about it. I've told you. **_No_**. Never again."

"Come now, _bella_." Ice shot down my spine at the sound of his voice and I pressed back into the wall. They were around the corner. Far too close, and with the hall's end only feet away, I was trapped.

"I told you!" the voice I was recognizing as Amber cried. "There isn't enough alcohol in the _world_."

"And'a what about this?" suddenly Amber drew a breath.

"Where did you…_give it_!"

Unable to damper my curiosity, I crept to the edge of the hall and peeked at them.

Pavi stood in front of her, brandishing a small vial of glowing blue. By Amber's expression, I knew she had lost focus on everything else in the room. When she reached for it, Pavi drew it back, and she fell against him with a tiny groan.

For a moment, she looked furious, huge unnaturally green eyes flashing behind lashes too long to have grown so. Then, after another glance at the vial, she gave him a pouting smile, flattening her palm against the lapel of his black leather jacket.

"_Paa-vi_." She drew out the word in a voice meant to sound cute and alluring, batting her lashes at him. "Come on. Just a little, _please_. I promise to make it up to you."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Look at you, sister. Only hours with a dry source and your'a willing to do _anything_."

Amber shoved away from him and sneered. "Then **fuck** you, you stupid freak."

"Hurtful." He said, mocking her. She hadn't stopped gazing at the vial. It was clear to everyone she wasn't ready to leave it yet. I watched as Pavi slid it in to the inside pocket of his jacket and tilted his head at his sister. "Find it somewhere else then."

When he moved to walked away, she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back against the wall.

"No!" Amber drew a breath and stepped closer, pressing against him. I realized I was holding my breath and let it out slow, frowning at what was before me. Pavi didn't smile, not really. He just gazed at her while she slid her hand down his chest.

"Come on, Pavi. What's that word? _Allupato." _She gave a wicked little smile and grabbed the crotch of his pants. "Is that what you are?"

"Not a day in my life." He replied watching her hook her finger in the waist of his slacks and bite her bottom lip. Amber leaned in, thankfully shielding what she was doing with her hands and drew her lips a breath away from his.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Pavi arched a brow. "_Bocchino._"

She giggled breathily and I heard the sound of his zipper. "Talk to me." She murmured, sliding down his body and onto her knees. Pavi followed her with his strangely piercing eyes, face blank.

**Oh _MY_ God**.

This was not happening. No, this was…gross_,_for one thing, _illegal_ for two. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, and despite my disgust, I couldn't turn away, still hidden around the corner.

"_Voglio baciarti," _Pavi began. "_Siete la mia aria._ _Non posso vivere senza voi."_

Amber made a soft appeased sound and Pavi's eyes closed a moment, his smooth, lilting voice catching a moment before he took hold of her hair. Stomach turning, I covered my mouth and stared intently at his face.

"_Ogni volta mi si penso di qualcos'altro in modo non dovete pensare al dolore che hai causato a me." _As he said this, the amusement drained from his eyes. The way he looked down at her then, so cold, almost angry was confusing. Whatever he'd said however, she wasn't listening anymore, too intent on her task.

I drew back around the corner, eyes wide from shock. There was nowhere to run, but the rooms around me might offer a bit of cover. I could at least try to hide. So, while Amber Sweet went down on her brother in the middle of a _hallway_ in GeneCo tower, I carefully wheeled my cart further into the hall and slipped into the first open door I could find.

This had not been the way I wanted to start work.

**xXx**

"You're back early." Dena noted as she scribbled something on her chart. Her dark, perceptive eyes skimmed over my posture and expression, then she straitened, frowning at me. "You look like hell."

"Thanks." I murmured. There wasn't enough energy left in me to be irritated. I pushed my cart against the wall and jerked at the black ribbons that held my mask in place. The red sheet came off and bounced on the table I tossed it to. As I sat down, my gaze slowly lost focus.

"Sage?" Dena sounded concerned, which should have surprised me. She moved closer and leaned forward to search my eyes. Vaguely, I noticed the sincerity in her gaze, the _fear_. She glanced around the deserted work station, then grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I didn't bother complaining as she led me into the many isles of jarred organs and took hold of both of my shoulders.

"What happened?" she asked, her expression strained. I frowned up at her, swatting away her hands.

"What do you mean?"

Dena sighed in exasperation and shook her head. "Don't treat me like an idiot. What did he _do_ to you?"

It was my turn to look confused and I stepped back. "I don't know what you're-"

She gave a single, humorless laugh and shook her head, hands going to her hips. Now her expression was one of distaste, and pity.

"You know, of all the girls here, I wouldn't have pegged you for _that_ type. I thought you were stronger, but you're just going to let him get away with it, aren't you?"

She meant Pavi, and by her demeanor, she must have been convinced he'd raped me or something of the like. Though I guess working here so long, she would know the signs of such things from her girls. (Which was a bit sickening)

_You're a little late, honey. _I thought and gave her a tired smile.

"So is this the part where you give me a hug and tell me it's all over?" I asked. Anger was my default setting. After what I'd seen, it was a better sensation than sickness. "Are we going to be bestest friends now that we have something in common?"

Dena scowled, looking at me as if I were a different species. She didn't know how to handle me, and it irritated her.

"Listen. You can be the hardass all you want, just know that it's the ones with attitude that keep him interested." She raked me with a scathing glare and crossed her arms. "I _tried_ it your way, and trust me, pushing him only makes things worse."

"Is that your professional opinion?" I asked flatly. Dena opened her mouth as if she lay into me, but suddenly they was commotion in the front of the room.

"…I'm sure she's in here, Mr. Largo." One of the Genterns was saying, click-clacking as fast as she could to follow him. Dena straitened her uniform and pulled me after her away from the organ isles.

When I saw him, I didn't even try to pretend I was pleased. Instead I sighed, muttering under my breath and leaned against the wall. Pavi, finding Dena, motioned her over and they began a hushed conversation. Her face paled visibly and she glanced around at the girls.

"How many?" she asked, loud enough that we could hear her. Pavi tapped his fingers against the back of his mirror and shrugged.

"Three is fine."

She nodded, nibbling her lip and turned to the girls. "Adel, Sasha-"

Pavi held up a finger and smiled. "Not'a so fast, _cara_." He grinned and his eyes roved over the small crowd of women, until they found me. I let one brow rise slowly in my ire, but he wasn't fazed. In fact, he only chuckled to himself and crooked a finger at me.

Dena watching me from behind him and, shaking her head, sighed. "Sage, you too." Then she put on a fake smile and clapped her hands. "Girls, if you'd follow myself and Mr. Largo."

Adel and Sasha giggled, moving excitedly forward. They seemed to know what was about to happen, I however could only grab my mask from the table and go with it. Pavi followed me with his sharp eyes, a tiny smirk curving his lips. He didn't follow Dena until I'd made it to his side.

Whatever was about to happen, I'm sure I wouldn't like it.

**For those of you curious as to what Pavi was throwing out there, here's a translation of the things he said to Amber.**

**"I want to kiss you. You are my air.**** I can't live without you."**

**Common terms, not really heartfelt. And then the last, which I tell only because Sage doesn't understand Italian:**

**"Everytime I see you I think of something else so I don't think of all of the pain you have caused me."**

**Enjoy. **

**Also, this story's about to take its turn toward something different. For those of you who've liked the constant sexual theme, don't despair. Pavi's still a perv, but there are other things. I'm sure you'll love them too.  
**


	9. Scalpel, Needle, Thread

I tried not to look at him as we walked. The image of him and Amber was still too fresh in my mind. Pavi, however, was not one to be ignored. Hands resting behind his back, he kept pace with me and smiled.

"So tell me, _bella_, how was'a your first day off?" his eyes slid from Dena and the girls ahead then back to me, "Do anything'a interesting?"

I didn't like the way he said that. Like he knew something that he shouldn't, but there was no way. He couldn't see into my apartment and he couldn't possibly know that Grave and I had gotten friendly on my kitchen counter. Realizing I couldn't just ignore him, I sighed.

"Not by your standards, no. I just relaxed."

He smiled looking down at the floor as we went. He didn't seem convinced, which made me a bit nervous. He_ couldn't_ know. It wasn't possible. After a moment, Pavi looked back to me, opening his mouth to speak, but Adel giggled in her airhead way and opened a large metal door at the end of the hall.

"Ah, we're'a here." Pavi swept out his arm toward the room, indicating that I should go first.

It looked like one of the freezer-rooms that we stored organs in. The only difference was the surgical chair bolted into the concrete floor at its center. Pavi closed the door behind me with a loud bang that made me jump. When he passed me, his hand slid across my lower back, sending an unwanted shiver up my spine.

"What will it be this time, Mr. Largo?" Dena asked, hands on her hip as the other two scampered around grabbing tools. Pavi slid out of his coat, dropping it into Sasha's hands, and sat down in the surgical chair.

"Everything has'a already been prepared." He said and motioned toward the closet door to his left. "It was simply time for a change." With his last comment, his eyes found me, still at the door and he smiled.

My breath caught in my throat when he crooked a finger to beckon me over. I didn't want to do this. Didn't want to see him without his mask. Was the new face Adel was rolling out the one he'd taken the night before? When he found me in his room and had been coated in blood, was it _this_ girl's?

Taking a breath to steady myself, I moved to stand in front of his chair while Sasha rolled out a surgical steel cart and inspected the tools on it. Dena was fussing over the stretch of skin with Adel and Pavi…well he was watching me in a way that made my skin warm.

"Come here, _bella_." He offered a hand I couldn't refuse and pulled me forward until I stumbled, landing in his lap. This close, I was hit with the dark aroma that was his scent alone and had to close my eyes a moment to steady myself. What was wrong with me?

"Mr. Largo, she's never-" Dena was watching me with a strained, nearly pitying expression. She thought I was panicking because of what he'd done to me.

"She will'a do fine." He interrupted, keeping his eyes on me as I adjusted to straddle him in the chair.

"I don't know what I'm doing." I said, my voice surprisingly timid, but Pavi only smiled and took my hand raising it to the metal clasps that held his current mask in place.

"Be gentle, _bella_," was all he said before leaning back in the chair.

It was like Christmas, like unwrapping a present when I knew there was a bomb inside the package. The metal clasps unhinged slowly and his eyes never left mine as he gauged my reaction. As the final clip was unfastened I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding and Dena's hands appeared to peel away the borrowed flesh.

I don't really know what I expected; the face of a demon perhaps, even a tiny part of me hoped it was his once handsome face that would be hiding beneath the mask, but…not this. Not _scars_. Criss-crossing over his skin in a lace work of pain that made me pause. Without thinking, my fingers rose to the ruined flesh and I drew them down along the line on his cheek, across his jaw, brow furrowed. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't sickened. In fact the sight of him now, knowing what he had been, it made me…_sad_. I pitied this monster who had once been so utterly beautiful.

Pavi's hand covered mine, drawing it slowly away and the look in his eyes then was not malicious or sexual. In fact, he seemed almost shocked by my reaction, unable to understand why I wasn't disgusted or pulling away. That had been his plan it seemed, to_ scare_ me, but I only looked at him, pitying and sad and leaned close to brush a kiss on the scarred flesh of his forehead.

"Get off." He said suddenly, pushing me back. His expression had hardened now. He didn't know what to make of my reaction and returned it with anger.

I listened of course, without complaint, and moved to stand by the tool cart while Dena fussed over Pavi and the others giggled. Adel slid her hands down his chest while Sasha kissed his ear, feathering them down to his throat. Dena's hands rose to smooth back his hair from behind and then she smiled.

"Genterns, prepare the skin graft."

Sasha giggled, pulling away from Pavi to secure the pale female face from its shaping grid. Whoever she'd been, she _was_ a beautiful girl. Dena moved around to stand in front of Pavi and took the face with a delicate hold.

I watched as she placed it down over his scars, smoothing out the flesh and kissing the dead lips with a smile. Pavi would no longer look at me, but I didn't mind. To be honest, I was too interested in this process to pay him much mind either.

"Now to secure it." Dean said, gently removing Adel from Pavi's shouder to help Sahsa fasten the metal clips to the face. Dena held her hand out toward the cart, "Needle."

"Needle." I replied placing the stitching needle in her hand.

"Thread." Sahsa chimed.

I replied in turn and handed over a length of the stuff, then leaned in closer to watch as Dena strung it through the needle. Then, gently as she could manage, the Gentern proceeded to stitch the underside of the new face into his.

I was surprised that Pavi barely flinched. He hadn't even taken a dose of Zydrate to dull the pain. His breath remained steady as she sewed the face into his skin then held out her hand to me again.

"Scissors."

I handed them over distractedly nearly stabbing her in my haste. She ignored this and snipped the excess thread with a big smile.

Adel cooed while Sasha's eyes went big and bright as they took in his new face. Dena moved away to fish in his jacket for his mirror then with a grin held it up for him.

"Beautiful." Adel giggled, reaching out to stroke his new smooth cheek. Sasha was at his other side, fixing his hair and smiling daftly.

"It's wonderful, Mr. Largo."

I didn't really know what to do with myself except stare at him. This new flesh was smooth and pale. Delicate. The shape giving his face a softer, almost elegant caste. I didn't want to think too hard on the fact, but in all honesty, it wasn't unattractive.

The room was quiet a long moment as Pavi inspected his new self, then lowered the mirror and turned to me. "And'a you_, bella_? What do _you_ think?"

"It's…" I swallowed, then made sure to look him dead in the eye. "It's perfect."

Pavi stared at me a while, ignoring the Genterns that fawned on him and their inane little comments about how _fantastic_ he looked. They were paid to say such things and to throw themselves on him whenever he wished. I however, would not lie to him, because that was simply not the kind of person I was, and Pavi knew it.

"Well, then," he smiled and looked back at the mirror, "All of you get out."

The Genterns wasted no time scurrying of to put away the cart and gather the tools that needed sterilizing. When all was ready we moved, _en masse_ toward the door.

"Not you, _cara_. You stay."

Dena gave my arm a squeeze, (because we all knew he was talking about me) then left with the other happily chattering girls. The sound of the door closing me in alone with him was startling, but I put on a brave face and turned to him.

"Mr. Largo?" I asked politely, "What can I-"

"In'a the future, perhaps you should keep'a your nose where it belongs, _si_?" I went still as he stood and grabbed his jacket. "No more sneaking through hallways."

And then I understood. He'd seen me this morning when I stumbled upon his _activities_ with Amber. Damn it to hell. That made two of his secrets I'd uncovered in less than a week. No wonder he was irritated with me! I didn't speak, couldn't. what could I possibly say? I'd seen a woman go down on her sibling. That was just…icky.

"It was'a your hair." Pavi murmured as he pulled on his jacket and smoothed out the fabric. "In case you wondered? That and'a your shoes." He grinned, looking at me from the corner of his eyes, "They are _not'a_ quiet on tile flooring."

"I wasn't planning on telling any-"

He set down his mirror on the chair with a loud smack that made me jump. The message was clear, _shut the fuck up NOW_. Pavi turned to me then, eyes narrowed slightly. I don't think I'd ever actually seen him _angry_ and it was sort of frightening.

"I don't care about'a how loyal you say you are, the problem is'a that you know these things at_ all_."

He stepped toward me and I backed away, hands raising slightly at my sides to ward off any kind of attack.

"What do you want me to do?" I demanded, stopping my retreat to glare at him. I didn't like that he was trying to intimidate me. Especially not when it was working. The murderer looked as if he were going to say something rude, but caught himself and took a deep breath. Smoothing back his hair, Pavi straitened himself and visibly calmed.

"Nothing, bella." He replied wearily. "Let us talk about something else, si? Perhaps your plans for tonight."

"I don't have any." I said suspiciously, but Pavi shook his head and laughed in his charming way.

"Of course'a you do. The banquet for'a my Papa is these evening. There will be fine food and'a dancing. _Balliamo_?"

At my arched eyebrow, he translated. "Would you like to dance with me at this party?"

I glanced back at the door and shook my head. "I don't think your _Papa_ would like me slacking like that at a public function."

"You would not'a be going as an employee, _tesoro_." For a moment I only stared at him until the look in his eyes made the words click.

"Are you asking me on a date?" My tone was not as polite as it should have been.

Pavi scoffed, frowning slightly and waved a hand, "You make it sound'a so formal."

His hand whipped out snatching mine and yanking me forward. I stumbled and landed against his chest where he wrapped me securely in his arms, my own bent and useless between us.

"I am saying that it would'a be in your best _interest_ to accompany me." His smile became suggestive, "We both'a know I'll show you a good time."

"I can't." I said stiffly. Not being able to push away made me feel powerless and angry, but I tried not to raise my voice. "I don't have anything to wear."

Pavi rolled his eyes, "That'a is not an issue, _bella_."

"Well I can't-" but he reached up to hush me with a finger to my lips. I resisted the urge to bite it off, even when he began tracing my bottom lip.

"You will meet me in'a my room at… _Sono le sette,_" he thought a moment, "_le dieci.._ah! 8:30, _si_?"

"No, not _si_!" I exclaimed, finally shoving enough that he released me with a smile. "I'm **not** going."

Pavi muttered something in Italian and reached out to pat my head, "Don't'a be difficult, _bella_."

I wanted to smack him, but it wouldn't do much good. Hell, the freak would probably like it. If I continued to argue he'd just make up some reason I'd have to go…maybe even physically make me. Best to just do it and get it over with. How hard could it be to fend him off in a room full of people he needed to impress?

My guess was that if I kept us in the crowded room or in company, I'd at least get left alone. I could handle any sexual banter he threw at me. Maybe it wouldn't be horrible.

Maybe.

* * *

**My guess is that she's _wrong_ and Pavi is crafty.**

**Howdy! It's been so long. Sorry, I just lost my fixation on this fandom for a while, but after going over what I'd written already and watching the movie, I couldn't help but add. Maybe I'll even get the next chapter up soon. Until then, let me know what you think so far.**


	10. The Visitor

**Pavi**

**GeneCo **was like a battleground. The Genterns scurried about like tiny tin soldiers, hanging portraits and promotional posters around the ballroom. Some were setting the great table at its center, lighting candles and making everything look perfect for the banquet. Pavi however, could care less as it was only an hour away from the party and he had yet to find his date.

The sneaky little thing had slipped off somewhere, probably to escape him, and he was quickly getting irritated. Had he not told her she must come with him? Was she really going to keep defying him like this? He loved her spunk, it was endearing, but at moments like this, he could have dealt without it.

Dena, who was carrying a tray of clean crystal glasses for the table passed him with a smile. He returned it distractedly and looked back around the room. If she made him find her, he would be forced to punish her for the offence later.

The thought excited him more than it should have.

"Where is she?" he asked when Dena had come back to retrieve more glasses. The Gentern glanced about, trying to look confused and smiled amiably at him again.

"Who?"

Pavi's eyes narrowed in warning and he took her wrist pulling her closer. The girl was instantly tense, though she tried valiantly to hide it. He knew the extents of her fear of him though, even if she did her best to pretend it wasn't there. She had, after all been one of his projects and he had spent months making her life as difficult as he could manage.

"Is she'a coming back _soon_, or must I find her?"

Dena glanced around helplessly, as if anyone would save her from him. "She…" her voice trailed off and she tried to pull away from him, but Pavi's grip tightened until she whimpered from the pain of it and held up a placating hand.

"She went home! I found her name on the sign out sheet before lunch." Then at his expression (which must have frightened her) she shook her head. "I didn't know! I swear she snuck out on all of us!"

Pavi ground his teeth and dropped Dena's wrist, watching her a moment as she rubbed it. That little girl was trying to make him angry, she _must_ have been. That or she was just stupid and he had been a poor judge of her character thus far. Whatever the case, he would be forced to retrieve her now, and for that, she would pay.

**xXx**

My room was hot tonight. So much so that my skin was now covered by a thin layer of sweat as I twisted on top of my sheets. Then again, the heat was not the only thing that made me sweat. Currently my head was tossed back between my pillows, hand tangled in my hair almost painfully while the other worked furiously between my legs. I'm not sure how this had all come to be, but damnit was I going for gold tonight.

I'd been at it a good 20 minutes now with no release in sight and was beginning to get frustrated. This was not something I was used to, as, generally, _I_ was best in tune with what I wanted and did the best job of it when I was alone. Hell, I was even considering that stupid vibrator in the safe at this point! As it stood, I continued with fervor and bit my bottom lip, closing my eyes to picture anything but the bastard who had poisoned me. I didn't want his face to be in my head when I finished, but it didn't seem like I was going to get there any time soon anyway, so it didn't much matter now. Apparently I was broken, and fully intended to blame him for my lack of release.

"This better not be a new thing." I growled to myself.

"I don't think I'd mind too much."

I hadn't even heard my door open, but jumped up, not bothering to cover myself with the sheets because he'd already seen everything anyway.

"What the hell are you doing here, Grave?" I demanded.

The lecher's eyes were roaming down my body with an appreciation he didn't bother to hide either. The Graverobber arched a brow and glanced back up at me after far too long with a wicked smile.

"Just stopped by to see how you were doing, S&M", he chuckled and arched a brow, "I didn't know you'd be _busy_."

At that I sighed and got off the bed to grab my silk robe and pull it on. "You didn't know I would be _here. _What the hell were you going to do in my apartment?"

"Nothing as interesting as this." He replied, following me out into the living room. "I'd just like to say I fully support you, and if you feel the need to finish up, go right ahead. Hell, I'll help out cuz I'm such a gentleman."

I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to substitute my non-existent-orgasm for food. It wasn't the best plan, but fuck it, I couldn't finish anyway. Grave took a seat at one of the barstools and propped himself against the counter with a wide grin.

"So were you thinking of me?" he asked.

I didn't bother to look at him when I responded. "I started too, but then I felt sick and had to switch to someone attractive."

He laughed, we both knew I was lying and that I'd jump him in a second, had done so, _many_ times in fact. Grave knew me well enough to take my hostility for what it was and just move on. He let me dig through my food and settle on a box of synthetic fruits, offering me the stool beside him.

"So, out of curiosity, why are _you_ here?"

"I'm hiding." I sighed and munched down on the dried fake berries. Grave arched a brow.

"In your own _house_? Don't you think that's a bit, I don't know, counterproductive?"

"Well I didn't have anywhere else to go." I said sullenly, poking at what was supposed to be a raspberry.

"You could have come to me?" Grave replied slowly.

I turned to look at him, searching his eyes for humor and finding none. After a long moment, I shook my head.

"Yeah, and I could have led them right to you, jackass. Now who's stupid?"

Grave sighed and stood up, to walk into the kitchen. He went to my wall safe, passing his hand over the holographic image that hid it and tapped on the metal. "I can take care of myself, Sage."

"Of course you can." I said sarcastically, "You've only been on the run for a few years now."

"You're in a wonderful mood as always, S&M, any reason why?"

I shook my head and went to put away the rest of my food, suddenly losing my appetite. Of course I _could_ tell him why I was so upset. I could tell him that the devil's lecherous son had taken a liking to me. That I'd spent my days at **GeneCo **avoiding the bastard. That he'd tried to _rape_ me.

But then I would have to talk about it.

Instead I changed the subject and moved to my purse sitting on the end table in the living room. "I got you something, by the way."

"A present?" Grave grinned and moved to the couch, flinging himself down on it with a huge grin. "You shouldn't have."

"You're right." I said, pulling out the small plastic box inside and opening the latch. As soon as the lid lifted, the inside began emitting a bright blue glow and Grave's expression went serious. I handed over the box, sitting on the arm of my couch. "It's medical, swiped from the store room. That should be enough for at least a couple weeks, and you can jack up the price. As long as my cut reflects that, of course."

Grave pulled a vile from the box and held it up for inspection, after a moment, he put it back, closed the box and set it on the side table. I was going to question him, but suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me across his lap. I yelped in surprise but didn't fight him. I was safe with Grave, temper and weird kinks aside.

"You're always so good to me, S&M." he smiled, trailing his fingers down the lapels of my rope and opening it as he went. His hand stopped at my waist and the loosely tied belt there. He stared into my eyes as he tugged the knot free and flung it to the side, letting my robe fall open completely.

"We make good money together." I said, aware of the slight hitch in my voice, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Grave chuckled at that and leaned forward, one hand around the back of my neck while the other slipped down between my thighs. He kissed me, biting my lip hard enough that I hissed in a breath, and then my arms were around his neck, one hand gripping tightly to the fur on his collar. His lips moved to my jaw, then down to my throat and again he bit me hard enough that it hurt, but I didn't mind. I was just as much as a freak as_ he_ was.

"This is why I came over." He murmured into my hair as I shifted to straddle his waist and began fumbling with his belts. Why the hell did there have to be so many of them? "Couldn't stop thinking about you since the last time."

"Liar." I chuckled against his mouth and he grinned back.

"_Sounded_ sweet though, didn't it?"

At this point, I'd finally gotten passed the belts and gave him a wicked grin. "I don't _want_ sweet."

"Yeah," he laughed, "You never do."

Grave pushed the robe off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor below us and pulled me closer to kiss me again. His free hand went between us, and I groaned at the promise of what was coming. Apparently my problem earlier had been that I just needed a partner. Grave positioned himself, grinning up at me, while I braced myself on his shoulders and returned the smile.

There was a knock at the door.

"Shit." I hissed, turning to glare at the fake wood. It just wasn't my day.

"Ignore it." Grave said with a frown, but the knocking continued and grew louder. Whoever it happened to be was not going to take no for an answer, they wanted inside and they wanted in now. When I jumped off the couch and grabbed my robe, Grave let out a frustrated groan and let his head fall back against the couch, glaring up at the ceiling.

"You're a devil woman." He said, but I only laughed and motioned that he fix himself up while I checked the peephole. Then my smile melted and my blood ran cold. I spun back to Grave, checking that the door was indeed locked and rushed to make him stand.

"Are you serious?" he asked, "Who the hell is it? I'll kill them, fucking cock-blockers."

"**GeneCo**." I hissed, trying to keep him quiet. At the name though, his eyes widened just slightly and he finally fixed his pants. "You have to get out of here before they see you."

He nodded, looking around. "Um..how?"

"Fire escape at the window in my room, go!"

Grave hurried off and I turned back to the door, but spotted the Zydrate and groaned in frustration. Rushing to pick it up, I ran into my room where Grave was trying to open my window. Shoving him aside, I handed over the box and quickly opened the thing, ushering him out.

"Open the door, _bella_." I heard him between knocked and swallowed, hoping that he didn't have a troop of soldiers waiting for his signal to break down the door. I looked back at Grave, who had paused halfway onto the fire escape with a frown. He looked out into the living room, then glanced up at me in question, but I couldn't make myself explain. This was all just fucked.

"Get out, you jackass, before you get shot!"

Grave only stared at me, and I had the worst feeling that he'd recognized the voice. It wasn't until we heard the scrape of the lock being turned that he finally jumped out onto the metal grating and stuffed the small box into his coat.

"See ya later, S&M." he said, but his voice was a bit too calm for my taste, and the way he was looking at me made me feel dirty. I didn't reply, just shut the window and closed the curtain in time for the front door to open.

"I'm a bit'a confused, _bella_." He was saying as I tied my robe back into place and did my best to fix my hair. "I _remember_ telling you about'a the party, and that it would'a be smart to come with me."

I moved into the living room where he was closing the door and setting a large thin box beside it. When he spotted me however, his eyes narrowed. He looked me over closely, then glanced around the room. Apparently I looked exactly like what I had tried to hide, with wild bedroom hair and a robe of all things. He was probably looking for the man and by his expression, he wasn't pleased with the idea.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, hoping that Grave wasn't going to be stupid and come back in. I hadn't locked the window, so it was entirely possible.

Pavi sighed, slipping out of his black suit jacket and folding it neatly over the back of my couch. I watched, frozen as he moved around it toward me, loosening his tie.

"Your landlord gave'a me the key." He replied simply, "Why? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Happy as a kid with terminal cancer." I smiled.

Pavi wasn't amused it seemed. He shot forward with startling speed and I found myself pressed back against the wall beside my bedroom door, his hand flattening against the plaster beside my head. I stared up at him, while he looked me over. He seemed to grow angrier the longer he looked at me, or, more _accurately_, the longer he looked at the evidence of another man on me.

"I'm not going to that party." I said, losing the fight against my smile. I just couldn't help it. He was far too close and his scent was filling my head, but his expression just killed me. He was jealous! **HA**!

"You are." He said between his teeth.

"Make me." I scoffed. "If you want me at that party, you're going to have to drag me there, asshole."

Pavi stared down at me a long moment, then his anger melted and he smirked. Warning bells began to go off in my head, but it was already too late. The bastard grabbed my upper arm, and jerked me away from the wall, only to shove me back against it. I tried to push back, but he twisted my arm up behind my back and snatched up the other one. When they were both secured, he took them both in one hand and used the other to grab the tie on my robe.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed fighting weakly as he tugged the knot free and pulled the tie from its loops around my robe.

Pavi didn't answer me, simply held me still as he began to bind my wrists together with the robe's belt. He worked quickly, easily finishing before I could fight him off and spun me back around. I glared up at him as if it would do much good and tried not to panic.

"You will'a come to this party with me now, si?"

"Untie my hands." I said struggling to pull them free while he held me against the wall with a simple hand to the shoulder.

Pavi sighed, shaking his head and grabbed my upper arm. He pulled me along behind him as he retrieved to box by my door, then we were heading toward my room. I tried to dig my heels into the carpet, to catch onto something solid and hold myself in place, but he just dragged me along. When we got inside, he closed the door behind him and took me to the bed, sitting me down on the edge and setting the box beside me. I watched warily as he ran fingers through his hair and turned away, eyes closed and breathing meditatively. Apparently I'd _really_ made him angry. Suddenly with him in it, my room felt so small and safety that had come with curling up in my bed vanished.

"You know, Sage, You can'a be needlessly difficult sometimes. Do not'a make this harder than it must be."

"What are you taking about?" I scoffed, "You just burst into _my_ home and tied me up and-"

He continued to face away from me, supposedly to look at the art on my walls, but turn to glance back my way. His eyes was hard and intense when he next spoke. "_Stai da solo?_"

"What?" I frowned and Pavi turned back to face me, crossing his arm over his chest.

"Are you alone?" he repeated in English, expression severe.

My mouth bobbed open a few times in the shock of the question, but I shook my head. "Of course I am. Why would it matter anyway?"

He chuckled, though the sound was void of any real humor and looked to the window. "It wouldn't," he replied, "Not'a to _you_ anyway."

I couldn't quite tell whether that was a threat or not, and if so, who had it been directed at. God, I was tired of this fighting, of being so utterly tense around him.

"Pavi, please untie my hands." I said this as calmly as I was able, trying not to balk at the smile he flashed then.

"Sure, bella. Tell me you're going to the show with me tonight."

"What show?"

"The diner, _carra, _where the beautiful Mag will sing for us and _mi papa._" He smirked, "Do not change the subject."

At this I rolled my eyes, "Yes. Yes, I'll go. Jesus, you're like a dog with a bone."

"Yes," he said slowly, stepping toward me to take hold of my jaw and tilt my head to the side, starring impassively down at my throat, at the marks Grave had given me, "But you like'a the biting don't you."

I jerked free and nodded toward the box, to change the subject, "What is that?"

Pavi sighed, his irritation palpable, and grabbed the box, setting it across my lap and then beginning on the ties around it. I watched a moment as he shed its layer of wrapping and pulled the two side apart to reveal a pool of…cloth? Setting the box down beside me, he grabbed my upper arm again and lifted me back to my feet, quickly untying my wrists. I was incredibly thankful he'd gotten over this kink so quickly, before it had become something dangerous.

"_Denudare, bella._" He tossed the tie onto the floor and titled his head, "Undress."

Gritting my teeth, I pulled off the robe and threw it onto my bed. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen me naked anyway, and without the tie, the robe had remained closed anyway. Pavi took his time inspecting me, head still tilted, arms crossed. After a moment, I got sick of it and grabbed for the robe.

"No." he said simply, and snatched my wrist spinning me back around and against his chest. His hand went to my ribs, just below my breast and he ran a feathering touch along the flesh there.

"Already pulling away'a from me? Hmm," he nuzzled into my throat, nipping at the placed Grave had bitten, and I had no doubt he did so on purpose, "Perhaps'a I should teach a lesson on'a loyalties."

"Oh yeah? Are you gunna punish me?" I asked softly, unable to give my voice any volume.

"No, bella. I will'a find your lover," he looked me dead in the eyes, "and I will _kill_ him." Then he smiled, the expression was cold and just a bit crazed, "Perhaps then you could'a wear _his_ face to remember him, si?"

"You're disgusting." I spat, while he chuckled, then a fter a moment, sobered and nodded toward the box.

"Enough time wasted on your infidelity, bella,"

"_What_? Are you _seri_-"

"Put on your dress and we can get'a going before the thing starts without us."

"Infidelity?" I repeated, comply blown. He arched a brow and nodded toward the dress.

"Yes, bella, but we will'a discuss it later."

Unable to think of a response I just moved to the garment box, Pavi, however was suddenly at my side and knotting his hand in my hair.

"After all, I must'a show you why it is such a _bad_ decision."

I tried to glare at him from the side, fighting not to pull away from him and potentially rip out my hair. The shiver that passed down my spine then, however was not so easy to stop. I had no doubt that he meant this as more than an idle threat. Apparently the Largo prince refused to share.

It just wasn't my night.

* * *

**Whoot! New chapter! I got a hankerin' to write after my friends put on the movie the other night. It's been a a little while since I last watched it, but now everything is fresh and I feel inspired. Oh the banquet shall be fun. Hope you enjoyed this**


End file.
